1. Mechanisms of Wound Healing and Fibrosis
The term “wound healing” refers to the process by which the body repairs trauma to any of its tissues, especially those caused by physical means and with interruption of continuity.
A wound-healing response often is described as having three distinct phases-injury, inflammation and repair. Generally speaking, the body responds to injury with an inflammatory response, which is crucial to maintaining the health and integrity of an organism. If however it goes awry, it can result in tissue destruction.
Phase I: Injury
Injury caused by factors including, but not limited to, autoimmune or allergic reactions, environmental particulates, infection or mechanical damage often results in the disruption of normal tissue architecture, initiating a healing response. Damaged epithelial and endothelial cells must be replaced to maintain barrier function and integrity and prevent blood loss, respectively. Acute damage to endothelial cells leads to the release of inflammatory mediators and initiation of an anti-fibrinolytic coagulation cascade, temporarily plugging the damaged vessel with a platelet and fibrin-rich clot. For example, lung homogenates, epithelial cells or bronchoalveolar lavage fluid from idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis (IPF) patients contain greater levels of the platelet-differentiating factor, X-box-binding protein-1, compared with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) and control patients, suggesting that clot-forming responses are continuously activated. In addition, thrombin (a serine protease required to convert fibrinogen into fibrin) is also readily detected within the lung and intra-alveolar spaces of several pulmonary fibrotic conditions, further confirming the activation of the clotting pathway. Thrombin also can directly activate fibroblasts, increasing proliferation and promoting fibroblast differentiation into collagen-producing myofibroblasts. Damage to the airway epithelium, specifically alveolar pneumocytes, can evoke a similar anti-fibrinolytic cascade and lead to interstitial edema, areas of acute inflammation and separation of the epithelium from the basement membrane.
Platelet recruitment, degranulation and clot formation rapidly progress into a phase of vasoconstriction with increased permeability, allowing the extravasation (movement of white blood cells from the capillaries to the tissues surrounding them) and direct recruitment of leukocytes to the injured site. The basement membrane, which forms the extracellular matrix underlying the epithelium and endothelium of parenchymal tissue, precludes direct access to the damaged tissue. To disrupt this physical barrier, zinc-dependent endopeptidases, also called matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs), cleave one or more extracelluar matrix constituents allowing extravasation of cells into, and out of, damaged sites. Specifically, MMP-2 (gelatinase A, Type N collagenase) and MMP-9 (gelatinase B, Type IV collagenase) cleave type N collagens and gelatin, two important constituents of the basement membrane. Recent studies have found that MMP-2 and MMP-9 are upregulated, highlighting that tissue-destructive and regenerative processes are common in fibrotic conditions. The activities of MMPs are controlled by several mechanisms including transcriptional regulation, proenzyme regulation, and specific tissue inhibitors of MMPs. The balance between MMPs and the various inhibitory mechanisms can regulate inflammation and determine the net amount of collagen deposited during the healing response.
Previous studies using a model of allergic airway inflammation and remodeling with MMP-2−/−, MMP-9−/− and MMP-2−/− MMP-9−/− double knockout mice showed that MMP-2 and MMP-9 were required for successful egression and clearance of inflammatory cells out of the inflamed tissue and into the airspaces. In the absence of these MMPs, cells were trapped within the parenchyma of the lung and were not able to move into the airspaces, which resulted in fatal asphyxiation.
Phase II: Inflammation
Once access to the site of tissue damage has been achieved, chemokine gradients recruit inflammatory cells. Neutrophils, eosinophils, lymphocytes, and macrophages are observed at sites of acute injury with cell debris and areas of necrosis cleared by phagocytes.
The early recruitment of eosinophils, neutrophils, lymphocytes, and macrophages providing inflammatory cytokines and chemokines can contribute to local TGF-β and IL-13 accumulation. Following the initial insult and wave of inflammatory cells, a late-stage recruitment of inflammatory cells may assist in phagocytosis, in clearing cell debris, and in controlling excessive cellular proliferation, which together may contribute to normal healing. Late-stage inflammation may serve an anti-fibrotic role and may be required for successful resolution of wound-healing responses. For example, a late-phase inflammatory profile rich in phagocytic macrophages, assisting in fibroblast clearance, in addition to IL-10-secreting regulatory T cells, suppressing local chemokine production and TGF-β, may prevent excessive fibroblast activation.
The nature of the insult or causative agent often dictates the character of the ensuing inflammatory response. For example, exogenous stimuli like pathogen-associated molecular patterns (PAMPs) are recognized by pathogen recognition receptors, such as toll-like receptors and NOD-like receptors (cytoplasmic proteins that have a variety of functions in regulation of inflammatory and apoptotic responses), and influence the response of innate cells to invading pathogens. Endogenous danger signals also can influence local innate cells and orchestrate the inflammatory cascade.
The nature of the inflammatory response dramatically influences resident tissue cells and the ensuing inflammatory cells. Inflammatory cells themselves also propagate further inflammation through the secretion of chemokines, cytokines, and growth factors. Many cytokines are involved throughout a wound-healing and fibrotic response, with specific groups of genes activated in various conditions. For example, chronic allergic airway disease in asthmatics is associated commonly with elevated type-2 helper T cell (Th2) related cytokine profiles (including, but not limited to, interleukin-4 (IL-4), interleukin-5 (IL-5), interleukin-6 (IL-6), interleukin-13 (IL-13), and interleukin-9 (IL-9)), whereas chronic obstructive pulmonary disease and fibrotic lung disease (such as idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis) patients more frequently present pro-inflammatory cytokine profiles (including, but not limited to, interleukin-1 alpha (IL-1α), interleukin-1 beta (IL-1β), interleukin-6 (IL-6), tumor necrosis factor alpha (TNF-α), transforming growth factor beta (TGF-β), and platelet-derived growth factors (PDGFs)). Each of these cytokines has been shown to exhibit significant pro-fibrotic activity, acting through the recruitment, activation and proliferation of fibroblasts, macrophages, and myofibroblasts.
Phase III: Tissue Repair and Contraction
The closing phase of wound healing consists of an orchestrated cellular reorganization guided by a fibrin (a fibrous protein that is polymerized to form a “mesh” that forms a clot over a wound site)-rich scaffold formation, wound contraction, closure and re-epithelialization. The vast majority of studies elucidating the processes involved in this phase of wound repair have come from dermal wound studies and in vitro systems.
Myofibroblast-derived collagens and smooth muscle actin (α-SMA) form the provisional extracellular matrix, with macrophage, platelet, and fibroblast-derived fibronectin forming a fibrin scaffold. Collectively, these structures are commonly referred to as granulation tissues. Primary fibroblasts or alveolar macrophages isolated from idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis patients produce significantly more fibronectin and α-SMA than control fibroblasts, indicative of a state of heightened fibroblast activation. It has been reported that IPF patients undergoing steroid treatment had similar elevated levels of macrophage-derived fibronectin as IPF patients without treatment. Thus, similar to steroid resistant IL-13-mediated myofibroblast differentiation, macrophage-derived fibronectin release also appears to be resistant to steroid treatment, providing another reason why steroid treatment may be ineffective. From animal models, fibronectin appears to be required for the development of pulmonary fibrosis, as mice with a specific deletion of an extra type III domain of fibronectin (EDA) developed significantly less fibrosis following bleomycin administration compared with their wild-type counterparts.
In addition to fibronectin, the provisional extracellular matrix consists of glycoproteins (such as PDGF), glycosaminoglycans (such as hyaluronic acid), proteoglycans and elastin. Growth factor and TGF-β-activated fibroblasts migrate along the extracellular matrix network and repair the wound. Within skin wounds, TGF-β also induces a contractile response, regulating the orientation of collagen fibers. Fibroblast to myofibroblast differentiation, as discussed above, also creates stress fibers and the neo-expression of α-SMA, both of which confer the high contractile activity within myofibroblasts. The attachment of myofibroblasts to the extracellular matrix at specialized sites called the “fibronexus” or “super mature focal adhesions” pull the wound together, reducing the size of the lesion during the contraction phase. The extent of extracellular matrix laid down and the quantity of activated myofibroblasts determines the amount of collagen deposition. To this end, the balance of matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs) to tissue inhibitor of metalloproteinases (TIMPs) and collagens to collagenases vary throughout the response, shifting from pro-synthesis and increased collagen deposition towards a controlled balance, with no net increase in collagen. For successful wound healing, this balance often occurs when fibroblasts undergo apoptosis, inflammation begins to subside, and granulation tissue recedes, leaving a collagen-rich lesion. The removal of inflammatory cells, and especially α-SMA-positive myofibroblasts, is essential to terminate collagen deposition. Interestingly, in idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis patients, the removal of fibroblasts can be delayed, with cells resistant to apoptotic signals, despite the observation of elevated levels of pro-apoptotic and FAS-signaling molecules. This relative resistance to apoptosis may potentially underlie this fibrotic disease. However, several studies also have observed increased rates of collagen-secreting fibroblast and epithelial cell apoptosis in idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis, suggesting that yet another balance requires monitoring of fibroblast apoptosis and fibroblast proliferation. From skin studies, re-epithelialization of the wound site re-establishes the barrier function and allows encapsulated cellular reorganization. Several in vitro and in vivo models, using human or rat epithelial cells grown over a collagen matrix, or tracheal wounds in vivo, have been used to identify significant stages of cell migration, proliferation, and cell spreading. Rapid and dynamic motility and proliferation, with epithelial restitution from the edges of the denuded area occur within hours of the initial wound. In addition, sliding sheets of epithelial cells can migrate over the injured area assisting wound coverage. Several factors have been shown to regulate re-epithelialization, including serum-derived transforming growth factor alpha (TGF-α), and matrix metalloproteinase-7 (MMP-7) (which itself is regulated by TIMP-1).
Collectively, the degree of inflammation, angiogenesis, and amount of extracellular matrix deposition all contribute to ultimate development of a fibrotic lesion. Thus, therapeutic intervention that interferes with fibroblast activation, proliferation, or apoptosis requires a thorough understanding and appreciation of all of the phases of wound repair. Although these three phases are often presented sequentially, during chronic or repeated injury these processes function in parallel, placing significant demands on regulatory mechanisms. (Wilson and Wynn, Mucosal Immunol., 2009, 3(2):103-121).
2. Fibrosis as a Pathology
Fibrosis represents the formation or development of excess fibrous connective tissue in an organ or tissue, which is formed as a consequence of the normal or abnormal/reactive wound healing response leading to a scar. Fibrosis is characterized by, for example, without limitation, an aberrant deposition of an extracellular matrix protein, an aberrant promotion of fibroblast proliferation, an aberrant induction of differentiation of a population of fibroblasts into a population of myofibroblasts, an aberrant promotion of attachment of myofibroblasts to an extracellular matrix, or a combination thereof.
Pro-Inflammatory Mediators
Accumulating evidence has suggested that polypeptide mediators known as cytokines, including various lymphokines, interleukins, and chemokines, are important stimuli to collagen deposition in fibrosis. Released by resident tissue cells and recruited inflammatory cells, cytokines are thought to stimulate fibroblast proliferation and increased synthesis of extracellular matrix proteins, including collagen. For example, an early feature in the pathogenesis of idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis is alveolar epithelial and/or capillary cell injury. This promotes recruitment into the lung of circulating immune cells, such as monocytes, neutrophils, lymphocytes and eosinophils. These effector cells, together with resident lung cells, such as macrophages, alveolar epithelial and endothelial cells, then release cytokines, which stimulate target cells, typically fibroblasts, to replicate and synthesize increased amounts of collagen. Breakdown of extracellular matrix protein also may be inhibited, thereby contributing to the fibrotic process. (Coker and Laurent, Eur Respir J, 1998, 11:1218-1221)
Numerous cytokines have been implicated in the pathogenesis of fibrosis, including, without limitation, transforming growth factor-β (TGF-β), tumor necrosis factor-α (TNF-α), platelet-derived growth factor (PDGF), insulin-like growth factor-1 (IGF-1), endothelin-1 (ET-1) and the interleukins, interleukin-1 (IL-1), interleukin-6 (IL-6), interleukin-8 (IL-8), and interleukin-17 (IL-17). Chemokine leukocyte chemoattractants, including the factor Regulated upon Activation in Normal T-cells, Expressed and Secreted (RANTES), are also thought to play an important role. Elevated levels of pro-inflammatory cytokines, such as Interleukin 8 (IL-8), as well as related downstream cell adhesion molecules (CAMs) such as intercellular adhesion molecule-1 (ICAM-1) and vascular cell adhesion molecule-1 (VCAM-1), matrix metalloproteinases such as matrix metalloproteinase-7 (MMP-7), and signaling molecules such as S100 calcium-binding protein A12 (S100A12, also known as calgranulin C), in the peripheral blood have been found to be associated with mortality, lung transplant-free survival, and disease progression in patients with idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis (Richards et al, Am J Respir Crit Care Med, 2012, 185: 67-76).
The TGF-β family of proteins has a potent stimulatory effect on extracellular matrix deposition, and in fact has been used in constructing induced animal models of fibrosis through gene transfer. In vitro studies show that TGF-β1, secreted as a latent precursor, promotes fibroblast procollagen gene expression and protein synthesis. The data suggest that the other mammalian isoforms, TGF-β2 and TGF-β3, also stimulate human lung fibroblast collagen synthesis and reduce breakdown in vitro. In animal models of pulmonary fibrosis, enhanced TGF-β1 gene expression is temporally and spatially related to increased collagen gene expression and protein deposition. TGF-β1 antibodies reduce collagen deposition in murine bleomycin-induced lung fibrosis, and human fibrotic lung tissue shows enhanced TGF-β1 gene and protein expression.
TNF-α can stimulate fibroblast replication and collagen synthesis in vitro, and pulmonary TNF-α gene expression rises after administration of bleomycin in mice. Soluble TNF-α receptors reduce lung fibrosis in murine models, and pulmonary overexpression of TNF-α in transgenic mice is characterized by lung fibrosis. In patients with IPF or asbestosis (a chronic inflammatory and fibrotic medical condition affecting the parenchymal tissue of the lungs caused by the inhalation and retention of asbestos fibers), bronchoalveolar lavage fluid-derived macrophages release increased amounts of TNF-α compared with controls.
Endothelin (ET-1) also fulfills the criteria for a profibrotic cytokine. This molecule promotes fibroblast proliferation and chemotaxis and stimulates procollagen production. It is present in the lungs of patients with pulmonary fibrosis, and a recent report suggests that the ET-1 receptor antagonist, bosentan, ameliorates lung fibrosis when administered to experimental animals.
Unchecked Myofibroblast Proliferation/Activation and Fibrotic Foci Formation
Differentiation of fibroblasts into myofibroblasts has long been believed to be an important event in many conditions, including wound repair and fibrosis. For example, it has been reported that myofibroblasts occur in areas of active fibrosis and are responsible for production and deposition of extracellular matrix (ECM) proteins in pulmonary fibrosis. (Liu, T. et al., Am J Respir Cell Mol Biol, 2007, 37:507-517).
One hypothesis for the causation of idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis suggests that a still-unidentified stimulus produces repeated episodes of acute lung injury. Wound healing at these sites of injury ultimately leads to fibrosis, with loss of lung function. Fibroblast foci, the hallmark lesions of idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis, feature vigorous replication of mesenchymal cells and exuberant deposition of fresh extracellular matrix. Such foci are typical of alveolar epithelial-cell injury, with endoluminal plasma exudation and collapse of the distal air space. Mediators normally associated with wound healing, such as transforming growth factor-β1 (TGF-β1) and connective-tissue growth factor, are expressed also at these sites. The driving force for this focal acute lung injury and wound repair is unknown.
3. Disease or Conditions in which Fibrosis Plays a Role
Fibrosis has been implicated in a number of heterogeneous diseases or conditions, including, but not limited to, interstitial lung disease, such as idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis, acute lung injury (ALI), radiation-induced fibrosis, and transplant rejection.
3.1. Idiopathic Pulmonary Fibrosis (IPF)
Idiopathic Pulmonary fibrosis (IPF, also known as cryptogenic fibrosing alveolitis, CFA, or Idiopathic Fibrosing Interstitial Pneumonia) is defined as a specific form of chronic, progressive fibrosing interstitial pneumonia of uncertain etiology that occurs primarily in older adults, is limited to the lungs, and is associated with the radiologic and histological pattern of usual interstitial pneumonia (UIP) (Raghu G. et al., Am J Respir Crit Care Med., 183(6):788-824, 2011; Thannickal, V. et al., Proc Am Thorac Soc., 3(4):350-356, 2006). It may be characterized by abnormal and excessive deposition of fibrotic tissue in the pulmonary interstitium. On high-resolution computed tomography (HRCT) images, UIP is characterized by the presence of reticular opacities often associated with traction bronchiectasis. As IPF progresses, honeycombing becomes more prominent (Neininger A. et al., J Biol Chem., 277(5):3065-8, 2002). Pulmonary function tests often reveal restrictive impairment and reduced diffusing capacity for carbon monoxide (Thomas, T. et al., J Neurochem., 105(5): 2039-52, 2008). Studies have reported significant increases in TNF-α and IL-6 release in patients with idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis (IPF) (Zhang, Y, et al. J. Immunol. 150(9):4188-4196, 1993), which has been attributed to the level of expression of IL-1β (Kolb, M., et al. J. Clin. Invest, 107(12):1529-1536, 2001). The onset of IPF symptoms, shortness of breath and cough, are usually insidious but gradually progress, with death occurring in 70% of patients within five years after diagnosis. This grim prognosis is similar to numbers of annual deaths attributable to breast cancer (Raghu G. et al., Am J Respir Crit Care Med., 183(6):788-824, 2011).
IPF afflicts nearly 130,000 patients in the United States, with approximately 50,000 new patients annually and nearly 40,000 deaths each year worldwide (Raghu G. et al., Am J Respir Crit Care Med., 183(6):788-824, 2011). While these data are notable, a recent study reported that IPF may be 5-10 times more prevalent than previously thought, perhaps due to increasing prevalence or enhanced diagnostic capabilities (Thannickal, V. et al., Proc Am Thorac Soc., 3(4):350-356, 2006). Lung transplantation is considered a definitive therapy for IPF, but the five year survival post lung transplantation is less than 50%. Accordingly, even lung transplantation cannot be considered a “cure” for IPF. In addition to the physical and emotional toll on the patient, IPF is extremely expensive to treat and care for with national healthcare costs to in the range of $2.8 billion dollars for every 100,000 patients annually.
In addition, previous studies have suggested that superimposed environmental insults may be important in the pathogenesis of idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis. In most reported case series, up to 75 percent of index patients with idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis are current or former smokers. In large epidemiologic studies, cigarette smoking has been strongly associated with idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis. In addition, many of the inflammatory features of idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis are more strongly linked to smoking status than to the underlying lung disease. Thus, cigarette smoking may be an independent risk factor for idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis. Latent viral infections, especially those of the herpes virus family, have also been reported to be associated with idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis.
Since there is no known effective treatment for IPF, including lung transplantation, there remains a critical need for the development of novel therapeutics. There are a variety of therapeutic approaches currently being investigated, including anti-fibrotic therapies that may slow or inhibit the body's ability to produce scar or fibrotic tissue and pulmonary vasodilators to increase the tissue area for gas exchange in the lung. Aside from lung transplantation, potential IPF treatments have included corticosteroids, azathioprine, cyclophosphamide, anticoagulants, and N-acetylcysteine (Raghu G. et al., Am J Respir Crit Care Med., 183(6):788-824, 2011). In addition, supportive therapies such as oxygen therapy and pulmonary rehabilitation are employed routinely. However, none of these have definitely impacted the long term survival of IPF patients, which further highlights the unmet medical need for treatment options in IPF. As an example, despite mixed clinical program results, InterMune's oral small-molecule Esbriet® (pirfenadone) received European and Japanese approvals for patients with IPF. Esbriet® thus became the first medication specifically indicated for the treatment of IPF; due to equivocal trial outcomes and drug side effects, the drug's utility is viewed with skepticism in the United States, and did not receive an FDA approval based on the data submitted at that time. Accordingly, a large phase 3 clinical trial is in progress to determine its efficacy to support a New Drug Application in the United States.
Histopathologically, IPF can be described as accumulation of activated myofibroblasts (or mesenchymal cells) in fibroblastic foci (Thannickal, V. et al., Proc Am Thorac Soc., 3(4):350-356, 2006) Impaired apoptosis of myofibroblasts may result in a persistent and dysregulated repair process that culminates in tissue fibrosis. Arguably, inflammation also plays a critical role in IPF, perhaps through cyclic acute stimulation of fibroblasts. These findings point to potential targets for therapeutic intervention.
3.1.1. Pathogenesis of Idiopathic Pulmonary Fibrosis (IPF)
While pathogenic mechanisms are incompletely understood, the currently accepted paradigm proposes that injury to the alveolar epithelium is followed by a burst of pro-inflammatory and fibroproliferative mediators that invoke responses associated with normal tissue repair. For unclear reasons, these repair processes never resolve and progressive fibrosis ensues. (Selman M, et al., Ann Intern Med, 134(2):136-151, 2001; Noble, P. and Homer R., Clin Chest Med, 25(4):749-58, 2004; Strieter, R., Chest, 128 (5 Suppl 1):526S-532S, 2005).
3.1.2. Bleomycin Mouse Model of Pulmonary Fibrosis
Although a number of animal models exist and can be useful (e.g., the TGF-β adenovirus transduction model or the radiation-induced fibrosis model), the bleomycin model is well-documented and the best characterized murine model in use today to demonstrate efficacy of a particular drug or protein kinase inhibitor in the post-inflammatory/pre-fibrotic/fibro-preventive stages (Vittal, R. et al., J Pharmacol Exp Ther., 321(1):35-44, 2007; Vittal, R. et al., Am J Pathol., 166(2):367-75, 2005; Hecker L. et al., Nat Med., 15(9):1077-81, 2009).
The antibiotic bleomycin was originally isolated from Streptomyces verticillatus (Umezawa, H. et al., Cancer 20: 891-895, 1967). This antibiotic was subsequently found to be effective against squamous cell carcinomas and skin tumors (Umezawa, H., Fed Proc, 33: 2296-2302, 1974); however, its usefulness as an anti-neoplastic agent was limited by dose-dependent pulmonary toxicity resulting in fibrosis (Muggia, F. et al., Cancer Treat Rev, 10: 221-243, 1983). The delivery of bleomycin via the intratracheal route (generally 1.25-4 U/kg, depending on the source) has the advantage that a single injection of the drug produces lung injury and resultant fibrosis in rodents (Phan, S. et al., Am Rev Respir Dis 121: 501-506, 1980; Snider, G. et al., Am Rev Respir Dis. 117: 289-297, 1978; Thrall, R. et al., Am J Pathol, 95: 117-130, 1979). Intratracheal delivery of the drug to rodents results in direct damage initially to alveolar epithelial cells. This event is followed by the development of neutrophilic and lymphocytic pan-alveolitis within the first week (Janick-Buckner, D. et al., Toxicol Appl Pharmacol.; 100(3):465-73, 1989). Subsequently, alveolar inflammatory cells are cleared, fibroblast proliferation is noted, and extracellular matrix is synthesized (Schrier D. et al., Am Rev Respir Dis., 127(1):63-6, 1983). The development of fibrosis in this model can be seen biochemically and histologically by day 14 with maximal responses generally noted around days 21-28 (Izbicki G. et al., Int J Exp Pathol., 83(3):111-9, 2002; Phan, S. et al., Chest., 83(5 Suppl):44S-45S, 1983). Beyond 28 days, however, the response to bleomycin is more variable. Original reports suggest that bleomycin delivered intratracheally may induce fibrosis that progresses or persists for 60-90 days (Thrall R. et al., Am J Pathol., 95(1):117-30, 1979; Goldstein R., et al., Am Rev Respir Dis., 120(1):67-73, 1979; Starcher B. et al., Am Rev Respir Dis., 117(2):299-305, 1978); however, other reports demonstrate a self-limiting response that begins to resolve after this period (Thrall R. et al., Am J Pathol., 95(1):117-30, 1979; Phan, S. et al., Chest, 83(5 Suppl): 44S-45S, 1983; Lawson W. et al., Am J Pathol. 2005; 167(5):1267-1277). While the resolving nature of this model does not mimic human disease, this aspect of the model offers an opportunity for studying fibrotic resolution at these later time points.
3.2. Acute Lung Injury (ALI)
Acute lung injury (ALI) and its more severe form, the acute respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), are syndromes of acute respiratory failure that result from acute pulmonary edema and inflammation. ALI/ARDS is a cause of acute respiratory failure that develops in patients of all ages from a variety of clinical disorders, including sepsis (pulmonary and nonpulmonary), pneumonia (bacterial, viral, and fungal), aspiration of gastric and oropharyngeal contents, major trauma, and several other clinical disorders, including severe acute pancreatitis, drug over dose, and blood products (Ware, L. and Matthay, M., N Engl J Med, 342:1334-1349, 2000). Most patients require assisted ventilation with positive pressure. The primary physiologic abnormalities are severe arterial hypoxemia as well as a marked increase in minute ventilation secondary to a sharp increase in pulmonary dead space fraction. Patients with ALI/ARDS develop protein-rich pulmonary edema resulting from exudation of fluid into the interstitial and airspace compartments of the lung secondary to increased permeability of the barrier. Additional pathologic changes indicate that the mechanisms involved in lung edema are complex and that edema is only one of the pathophysiologic events in ALI/ARDS. One physiologic consequence is a significant decrease in lung compliance that results in an increased work of breathing (Nuckton T. et al., N Engl J Med, 346:1281-1286, 2002), one of the reasons why assisted ventilation is required to support most patients.
It was suggested that mechanical ventilation (MV), a mainstay treatment for ALI, potentially contributes to and worsens permeability by exacting mechanical stress on various components of the respiratory system causing ventilator-associated lung injury (VALI) (Fan, E. et al., JAMA, 294:2889-2896, 2005; MacIntyre N., Chest, 128:561 S-567, 2005). A recent trial demonstrated a significant improvement in survival in patients ventilated with low (LVT) compared to high tidal volumes (HVT) (The Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome N. Ventilation with Lower Tidal Volumes as Compared with Traditional Tidal Volumes for Acute Lung Injury and the Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome. N Engl J Med; 342:1301-1308, 2000). Other than ventilating at lower tidal volumes, which presumably imparts lower mechanical stress, there is little mechanistic understanding of the pathophysiology and no directed therapies for VALI.
It was suggested that the high tidal volumes (HVT) mechanical ventilation (MV) results in phosphorylation of p38 MAP kinase, activation of MK2, and phosphorylation of HSPB1, a process that causes actin to disassociate from HSPB1 and polymerize to form stress fibers, which ultimately leads to paracellular gaps and increased vascular permeability. Furthermore, it was shown that inhibiting p38 MAP kinase or its downstream effector MK2 prevents the phosphorylation of HSPB1 and protects from vascular permeability by abrogating actin stress fiber formation and cytoskeletal rearrangement, suggesting that targeted inhibition of MK2 could be a potential therapeutic strategy for the treatment of acute lung injury (Damarla, M. et al., PLoS ONE, 4(2): E4600, 2009).
Moreover, studies have suggested that pulmonary fibrosis can also result from ALI. ALI may completely resolve or proceed to fibrosing alveolitis accompanied by persistent low oxygen in the blood (hypoxemia) and a reduced ability of the lung to expand with every breath (reduced pulmonary compliance). It was suggested that while the etiology of injury-induced lung fibrosis is different from idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis, both diseases share a common pathological mechanism, i.e., infiltration of fibroblasts into the airspaces of lung (Tager et al., Nat. Med. 14: 45-54, 2008; Ley, K. and Zarbock, A., Nat. Med. 14: 20-21; 2008).
3.3. Radiation-Induced Fibrosis
Fibrosis is a common sequela of both cancer treatment by radiotherapy and accidental irradiation. Fibrotic lesions following radiotherapy have been described in many tissues, including skin (Bentzen, S. et al., Radiother. Oncol. 15: 261-214, 1989; Brocheriou, C., et al., Br. J. Radiol. Suppl. 19: 101-108, 1986), lung (Lopez Cardozo, B. et al., Int. J. Radiat. Oncol. Biol. Phys., 11: 907-914, 1985), heart (Fajardo, L. and Stewart, J., Lab. Invest., 29: 244-257, 1973), and liver (Ingold, J. et al., Am. J. Roentgenol., 93: 200-208, 1965).
In the lung (late responding tissue), two radiation toxicity syndromes, radiation pneumonitis and pulmonary fibrosis, may occur. Pneumonitis is manifested 2-3 months after radiotherapy is completed. Pathologically, pneumonitis is characterized by interstitial edema, the presence of interstitial and alveolar inflammatory cells, and an increase in the number of type II pneumocytes (Gross, N. et al., Radiat. Res., III: 143-50, 1981; Guerry-Force, M. et al., Radiat. Res. 114: 138-53, 1988). In pneumonitis, the primary damage to the tissue is most likely caused by depletion of parenchymal cells (Hendry, J., Radiat. Oncol. Vol. 4, 2: 123-132, 1994; Rosiello, R. et al., Am. Rev. Respir. Dis., 148: 1671-1676, 1993; Travis, E. and Terry, N., Front. Radiat. Ther. Oncol., 23: 41-59, 1989).
The fibrotic reaction is typified by increased interstitial collagen deposition, thickening of vascular walls and vascular occlusions (Vergava, J. et al., Int. J. Radiat. Oncol. Biol. Phys. 2: 723-732, 1987). Histological examinations of fibrotic lesions have revealed that fibrotic tissue contains infiltrating inflammatory cells, fibroblasts, and larger amounts of various extracellular matrix components. In fibrotic tissues, an enhanced synthesis and deposition of the interstitial collagens, fibronectin, and proteoglycans have been described (Maasiha, P. et al., Int. J. Radiat. Oncol. Biol. Phys. 20: 973-980, 1991), and this has been interpreted as the result of the radiation-induced modulation of the fibroblast cell system (Remy, J. et al., Radiat. Res. 125: 14-19, 1991).
Radiation-induced fibrosis, especially of the lung, was suggested to be due to an interplay of cellular and molecular events between several cell systems engaged in a fibrotic reaction. Irradiation alone is able to induce a premature terminal differentiation process of the fibroblast/fibrocyte cell system resulting in the enhanced accumulation of postmitotic fibrocytes, which are characterized by a several-fold increase in the synthesis of interstitial collagens. Concomitantly, irradiation of accompanying parenchymal cell types, such as alveolar macrophages and alveolar type II pneumocytes, induces the immediate synthesis of specific cytokines, like TGF-β1, which then alter the interaction of the parenchymal cells with the fibroblast cell system. TGF-β1, as one of the major cytokines responsible for the fibrotic reaction, induces the fibroblast proliferation via an expansion of the progenitor fibroblast cell types as well as a premature terminal differentiation of progenitor fibroblasts into post-mitotic fibrocytes. This leads to an accumulation of post-mitotic fibrocytes due to a disturbance of the well-balanced cell type ratio of progenitor fibroblasts and post-mitotic fibrocytes. It was proposed that the pathophysiological tissue response following irradiation is caused by an altered cytokine- and growth factor-mediated interaction of multicellular cell systems resulting in the disturbance of the well-balanced cell type ratio of the interstitial fibroblast/fibrocyte cell system. (Rodemann, H. and Bamberg, M., Radiotherapy and Oncology, 35, 83-90, 1995).
3.4. Transplant Rejection
Transplantation is the act of transferring cells, tissues, or organs from one site to another. The malfunction of an organ system can be corrected with transplantation of an organ (e.g., kidney, liver, heart, lung, or pancreas) from a donor. However, the immune system remains the most formidable barrier to transplantation as a routine medical treatment, and rejection of such organ often corresponds to a fibrotic phenotype in the grafted organ. The immune system has developed elaborate and effective mechanisms to combat foreign agents. These mechanisms are also involved in the rejection of transplanted organs, which are recognized as foreign by the host's immune system.
The degree of immune response to a graft depends partly on the degree of genetic disparity between the grafted organ and the host. Xenografts, which are grafts between members of different species, have the most disparity and elicit the maximal immune response, undergoing rapid rejection. Autografts, which are grafts from one part of the body to another (e.g., skin grafts), are not foreign tissue and, therefore, do not elicit rejection. Isografts, which are grafts between genetically identical individuals (e.g., monozygotic twins), also undergo no rejection.
Allografts are grafts between members of the same species that differ genetically. This is the most common form of transplantation. The degree to which allografts undergo rejection depends partly on the degree of similarity or histocompatibility between the donor and the host.
The degree and type of response also vary with the type of the transplant. Some sites, such as the eye and the brain, are immunologically privileged (i.e., they have minimal or no immune system cells and can tolerate even mismatched grafts). Skin grafts are not initially vascularized and so do not manifest rejection until the blood supply develops. The lungs, heart, kidneys, and liver are highly vascular organs and often lead to a vigorous cell mediated response in the host, requiring immunosuppressive therapies.
Constrictive bronchiolitis (CB), also termed in lung transplant patients obliterative bronchiolitis, is inflammation and fibrosis occurring predominantly in the walls and contiguous tissues of membranous and respiratory bronchioles with resultant narrowing of their lumens. CB is found in a variety of settings, most often as a complication of lung and heart-lung transplantation (affecting 34% to 39% of patients, usually in the first 2 years after transplantation) and bone marrow transplantation, but also in rheumatoid arthritis, after inhalation of toxic agents such as nitrogen dioxide, after ingestion of certain drugs such as penicillamine and ingestion of the East Asian vegetable Sauropus androgynous, and as a rare complication of adenovirus, influenza type A, measles, and Mycoplasma pneumoniae infections in children. In lung transplants, CB is the single most important factor leading to death thereafter. In one study, the overall mortality rate was 25%. However, at the same time, 87% of patients who were asymptomatic and diagnosed solely by transbronchial biopsy had resolution or stabilization of disease. Decreases in FEV1 from baseline can be used to clinically support CB in transplant patients; the term bronchiolitis obliterans syndrome is used to denote this clinical dysfunction, and a grading system has been established for it that is now widely used in the literature. Significant risk factors for the development of CB in lung transplants include alloantigen-dependent and -independent mechanisms. In the former group are late acute rejection and HLA mismatches at the A loci; in the latter are ischemia/reperfusion injuries to airways that result from the transplantation surgery and cytomegalovirus infection (Schlesinger C. et al, Curr Opin Pulm. Med., 4(5): 288-93, 1998).
Mechanisms of Rejection
The immune response to a transplanted organ consists of both cellular (lymphocyte mediated) and humoral (antibody mediated) mechanisms. Although other cell types are also involved, the T cells are central in the rejection of grafts. The rejection reaction consists of the sensitization stage and the effector stage.
Sensitization Stage
In this stage, the CD4 and CD8 T cells, via their T-cell receptors, recognize the alloantigens expressed on the cells of the foreign graft. Two signals are needed for recognition of an antigen; the first is provided by the interaction of the T cell receptor with the antigen presented by MHC molecules, the second by a co-stimulatory receptor/ligand interaction on the T cell/APC surface. Of the numerous co-stimulatory pathways, the interaction of CD28 on the T cell surface with its APC surface ligands, B7-1 or B7-2 (commonly known as CD80 or CD86, respectively), has been studied the most (Clarkson, M. and Sayegh, M., Transplantation; 80(5): 555-563, 2005). In addition, cytotoxic T lymphocyte-associated antigen-4 (CTLA4) also binds to these ligands and provides an inhibitory signal. Other co-stimulatory molecules include CD40 and its ligand CD40L (CD 154). Typically, helices of the MHC molecules form the peptide-binding groove and are occupied by peptides derived from normal cellular proteins. Thymic or central tolerance mechanisms (clonal deletion) and peripheral tolerance mechanisms (e.g., anergy) ensure that these self-peptide MHC complexes are not recognized by the T cells, thereby preventing autoimmune responses.
Effector Stage
Alloantigen-dependent and independent factors contribute to the effector mechanisms. Initially, nonimmunologic “injury responses” (ischemia) induce a nonspecific inflammatory response. Because of this, antigen presentation to T cells is increased as the expression of adhesion molecules, class II MHC, chemokines, and cytokines is upregulated. It also promotes the shedding of intact, soluble MHC molecules that may activate the indirect allorecognition pathway. After activation, CD4-positive T cells initiate macrophage-mediated delayed type hypersensitivity (DTH) responses and provide help to B cells for antibody production.
Various T cells and T cell-derived cytokines such as IL-2 and IFN-γ are upregulated early after transplantation. Later, β-chemokines like RANTES (regulated upon activation, normal T cell expressed and secreted), IP-10, and MCP-1 are expressed, and this promotes intense macrophage infiltration of the allograft. IL-6, TNF-α, inducible nitric oxide synthase (iNOS) and growth factors, also play a role in this process. Growth factors, including TGF-β and endothelin, cause smooth muscle proliferation, intimal thickening, interstitial fibrosis, and, in the case of the kidney, glomerulosclerosis.
Endothelial cells activated by T cell-derived cytokines and macrophages express class II MHC, adhesion molecules, and co-stimulatory molecules. These can present antigen and thereby recruit more T cells, amplifying the rejection process. CD8-positive T cells mediate cell-mediated cytotoxicity reactions either by delivering a “lethal hit” or, alternatively, by inducing apoptosis.
In addition, emerging studies have suggested involvement of fibrotic processes in chronic transplant rejection of an organ transplant. For example, it was shown that chronic lung allograft rejection is mediated by a relative deficiency of allograft endothelial cell-derived HIF-1α, leading to fibrotic remodeling of the transplanted organ (Wilkes, D., J Clin Invest., 121(6): 2155-2157, 2011; Jiang, X. et al., J Clin Invest., 121(6): 2336-2349, 2011).
3.5. Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD)
Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) is a collective description for lung diseases represented by chronic and relatively irreversible expiratory airflow dysfunction due to some combination of chronic obstructive bronchitis, emphysema, and/or chronic asthma. COPD is caused by a range of environmental and genetic risk factors, including smoking that contributes to the disease.
The prevalence of COPD is increasing worldwide, and COPD has become the fourth leading cause of death in the United States. In the United States, despite the decrease in cigarette smoking in recent decades, both the prevalence of, and the mortality associated with, COPD have increased and are projected to continue to increase for some years yet. Furthermore, COPD is costly, and acute exacerbations, which occur roughly once a year in patients with COPD of moderate or greater severity, constitute the most expensive component.
In COPD, airflow obstruction can occur on the basis of either of two very different pathophysiological processes in the lung: 1) inflammation of the parenchyma resulting in proteolysis of the lung parenchyma and loss of lung elasticity (emphysema); and 2) inflammation, scarring and narrowing of the small airways (“small airway disease”). In an individual patient, one of these processes, which may be controlled by different genetic factors, may predominate although both usually co-exist. Ultimately, both of these processes produce similar patterns of functional impairment: decreased expiratory flow, hyperinflation and abnormalities of gas exchange.
At an early stage of COPD, the following symptoms are found in the lungs of COPD patients: 1) breach of airway epithelium by damaging aerosols, 2) accumulation of inflammatory mucous exudates, 3) infiltration of the airway wall by inflammatory immune cells, 4) airway remodeling/thickening of the airway wall and encroachment on lumenal space, and 5) increased resistance to airflow. During this early stage, smooth muscle contraction and hyperresponsiveness also increase resistance, but the increased resistance is relieved by bronchodilators.
At an advanced stage, COPD patients characteristically develop deposition of fibrous connective tissue in the subepithelial and aventitial compartments surrounding the airway wall. Such peribronchiolar fibrosis contributes to fixed airway obstruction by restricting the enlargement of airway caliber that occurs with lung inflation.
3.5.1. Chronic Bronchitis
Chronic bronchitis is defined as the presence of chronic cough and sputum production for at least three months of two consecutive years in the absence of other diseases recognized to cause sputum production. In chronic bronchitis, epidemiologically the bronchial epithelium becomes chronically inflamed with hypertrophy of the mucus glands and an increased number of goblet cells. The cilia are also destroyed and the efficiency of the mucociliary escalator is greatly impaired. Mucus viscosity and mucus production are increased, leading to difficulty in expectorating. Pooling of the mucus leads to increased susceptibility to infection.
Microscopically there is infiltration of the airway walls with inflammatory cells. Inflammation is followed by scarring and remodeling that thickens the walls and also results in narrowing of the airways. As chronic bronchitis progresses, there is squamous metaplasia (an abnormal change in the tissue lining the inside of the airway) and fibrosis (further thickening and scarring of the airway wall). The consequence of these changes is a limitation of airflow. Repeated infections and inflammation over time leads to irreversible structural damage to the walls of the airways and to scarring, with narrowing and distortion of the smaller peripheral airways.
3.5.2. Emphysema
Emphysema is defined in terms of its pathological features, characterized by abnormal dilatation of the terminal air spaces distal to the terminal bronchioles, with destruction of their wall and loss of lung elasticity. Bullae (blisters larger than 1 cm wide) may develop as a result of overdistention if areas of emphysema are larger than 1 cm in diameter. The distribution of the abnormal air spaces allows for the classification of the two main patterns of emphysema: panacinar (panlobular) emphysema, which results in distension, and destruction of the whole of the acinus, particularly the lower half of the lungs. Centriacinar (centrilobular) emphysema involves damage around the respiratory bronchioles affecting the upper lobes and upper parts of the lower lobes of the lung. Certain forms of emphysema are furthermore known to be associated with fibrosis.
The destructive process of emphysema is predominantly associated with cigarette smoking. Cigarette smoke is an irritant and results in low-grade inflammation of the airways and alveoli. It is known that cigarettes contain over 4,000 toxic chemicals, which affect the balance between the antiprotease and proteases within the lungs, causing permanent damage. Inflammatory cells (macrophages and neutrophils) produce a proteolytic enzyme known as elastase, which destroys elastin, an important component of lung tissue.
The alveoli or air sacs of the lung contain elastic tissue, which supports and maintains the potency of the intrapulmonary airways. The destruction of the alveolar walls allows narrowing in the small airways by loosening the guy ropes that help keep the airways open. During normal inspiration, the diaphragm moves downwards while the rib cage moves outwards, and air is drawn into the lungs by the negative pressure that is created. On expiration, as the rib cage and diaphragm relax, the elastic recoil of the lung parenchyma pushes air upwards and outwards. With destruction of the lung parenchyma, which results in floppy lungs and loss of the alveolar guy ropes, the small airways collapse and air trapping occurs, leading to hyperinflation of the lungs. Hyperinflation flattens the diaphragm, which results in less effective contraction and reduced alveolar efficiency, which in turn leads to further air trapping. Over time the described mechanism leads to severe airflow obstruction, resulting in insufficient expiration to allow the lungs to deflate fully prior to the next inspiration.
3.5.3 Chronic Asthma
Asthma is defined as a chronic inflammatory condition of the airways, leading to widespread and variable airway obstruction that is reversible spontaneously or with treatment. In some patients with chronic asthma, the disease progresses, leading to irreversible airway obstruction, particularly if the asthma is untreated, either because it has not been diagnosed or mismanaged, or if it is particularly severe. Children with asthma have a one in ten chance of developing irreversible asthma, while the risk for adult-onset asthmatics is one in four. Studies also have found that in both children and adults that asthma might lead to irreversible deterioration in lung function if their asthma was not treated appropriately, particularly with corticosteroid therapy.
The airway inflammation in asthma over time can lead to remodeling of the airways through increased smooth muscle, disruption of the surface epithelium, increased collagen deposition and thickening of the basement membrane.
Increased Smooth Muscle
Increased airway smooth muscle (ASM) mass is the most prominent feature of airway remodeling (N. Carroll, J. Elliot, A. Morton, and A. James, “The structure of large and small airways in nonfatal and fatal asthma,” American Review of Respiratory Disease, vol. 147, no. 2, pp. 405-410, 1993), with ASM mass increasing disproportionately compared to the increase in total wall thickness (E. Tagaya and J. Tamaoki, “Mechanisms of airway remodeling in asthma,” Allergology International, vol. 56, no. 4, pp. 331-340, 2007). Airway remodeling has been documented in both fatal and nonfatal asthma (A. J. James, “Relationship between airway wall thickness and airway hyperesponsiveness,” in Airway Wall Remodeling in Asthma, A. G. Stewart, Ed., pp. 1-27, CRC Press, Boca Raton, Fla., USA, 1997), and correlates with both disease severity and duration, being greater in fatal than nonfatal cases (N. Carroll, J. Elliot, A. Morton, and A. James, “The structure of large and small airways in nonfatal and fatal asthma,” American Review of Respiratory Disease, vol. 147, no. 2, pp. 405-410, 1993; A. L. James, P. D. Pare, and J. C. Hogg, “The mechanics of airway narrowing in asthma,” American Review of Respiratory Disease, vol. 139, no. 1, pp. 242-246, 1989; K. Kuwano, C. H. Bosken, P. D. Pare, T. R. Bai, B. R. Wiggs, and J. C. Hogg, “Small airways dimensions in asthma and in chronic obstructive pulmonary disease,” American Review of Respiratory Disease, vol. 148, no. 5, pp. 1220-1225, 1993) and greater in older patients than in younger patients with fatal asthma. The increase in ASM mass may be the coordinated result of increased myocyte size (hypertrophy), increased myocyte number (hyperplasia), and differentiation and migration of mesenchymal cells to ASM bundles (S. Beqaj, S. Jakkaraju, R. R. Mattingly, D. Pan, and L. Schuger, “High RhoA activity maintains the undifferentiated mesenchymal cell phenotype, whereas RhoA down-regulation by laminin-2 induces smooth muscle myogenesis,” Journal of Cell Biology, vol. 156, no. 5, pp. 893-903, 2002; S. J. Hirst, J. G. Martin, J. V. Bonacci et al., “Proliferative aspects of airway smooth muscle,” Journal of Allergy and Clinical Immunology, vol. 114, no. 2, pp. S2-S17, 2004; M. Schmidt, G. Sun, M. A. Stacey, L. Mori, and S. Mattoli, “Identification of circulating fibrocytes as precursors of bronchial myofibroblasts in asthma,” Journal of Immunology, vol. 171, no. 1, pp. 380-389, 2003; C. Bergeron, W. Al-Ramli, and Q. Hamid, “Remodeling in asthma,” Proceedings of the American Thoracic Society, vol. 6, no. 3, pp. 301-305, 2009).
Mitogens, chemical compounds that stimulate cell division and trigger mitosis (A. Shifren, C. Witt, C. Christie and M. Castro, “Mechanisms of Remodeling in Asthmatic Airways,” Journal of Allergy, vol. 2012, Article ID 316049, pp. 1-12), play an integral role in the development of increased ASM mass typical of asthmatic airways. Mitogens bind receptor tyrosine kinases (RTK), G protein-coupled receptors (GPCR), and cytokine receptors, all of which are capable of producing increases in ASM mass in cell culture models (E. Tagaya and J. Tamaoki, “Mechanisms of airway remodeling in asthma,” Allergology International, vol. 56, no. 4, pp. 331-340, 2007). The list of mitogens is extensive, and includes TGF-β, IL-1β, IL-6, thromboxanes, leukotrienes, histamine, tryptase, serotonin, vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF), and numerous others (S. J. Hirst, J. G. Martin, J. V. Bonacci et al., “Proliferative aspects of airway smooth muscle,” Journal of Allergy and Clinical Immunology, vol. 114, no. 2, pp. S2-S17, 2004; A. M. Freyer, S. R. Johnson, and I. P. Hall, “Effects of growth factors and extracellular matrix on survival of human airway smooth muscle cells,” American Journal of Respiratory Cell and Molecular Biology, vol. 25, no. 5, pp. 569-576, 2001; P. H. Howarth, A. J. Knox, Y. Amrani, O. Tliba, R. A. Panettieri, and M. Johnson, “Synthetic responses in airway smooth muscle,” Journal of Allergy and Clinical Immunology, vol. 114, no. 2, supplement 1, pp. S32-S50, 2004). The receptor systems regulate mitogenesis primarily through the phosphoinositide 3′-kinase (PI3K) and extracellular signal-regulated kinase (ERK) signaling pathways (K. Page, J. Li, Y. Wang, S. Kartha, R. G. Pestell, and M. B. Hershenson, “Regulation of cyclin D(1) expression and DNA synthesis by phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase in airway smooth muscle cells,” American Journal of Respiratory Cell and Molecular Biology, vol. 23, no. 4, pp. 436-443, 2000; M. J. Orsini, V. P. Krymskaya, A. J. Eszterhas, J. L. Benovic, R. A. Panettieri, and R. B. Penn, “MAPK superfamily activation in human airway smooth muscle: mitogenesis requires prolonged p42/p44 activation,” American Journal of Physiology, vol. 277, no. 3, pp. L479-L488, 1999). The PI3K and ERK pathways activate transcription factors which phosphorylate D-type cyclins facilitating cell cycle progression (E. Tagaya and J. Tamaoki, “Mechanisms of airway remodeling in asthma,” Allergology International, vol. 56, no. 4, pp. 331-340, 2007). Almost all of these mitogens have been identified in airway biopsies and bronchoalveolar lavage (BAL) fluid from asthmatic patients or are detected in asthmatic airway cell cultures (R. M. Pascual and S. P. Peters, “Airway remodeling contributes to the progressive loss of lung function in asthma: an overview,” Journal of Allergy and Clinical Immunology, vol. 116, no. 3, pp. 477-486, 2005).
ASM cells are often noted in close proximity to the airway epithelium (A. Shifren, C. Witt, C. Christie and M. Castro, “Mechanisms of Remodeling in Asthmatic Airways,” Journal of Allergy, vol. 2012, Article ID 316049, pp. 1-12). This epithelial-muscle distance was measured at 67 μm in asthmatics compared to 135 μm in controls (L. Benayoun, A. Druilhe, M. C. Dombret, M. Aubier, and M. Pretolani, “Airway structural alterations selectively associated with severe asthma,” American Journal of Respiratory and Critical Care Medicine, vol. 167, no. 10, pp. 1360-1368, 2003). It has been postulated that mesenchymal airway cells differentiate into ASM with subsequent migration of the new ASM cells into muscle bundles (J. M. Madison, “Migration of airway smooth muscle cells,” American Journal of Respiratory Cell and Molecular Biology, vol. 29, no. 1, pp. 8-11, 2003). Whether these phenomena occur in vivo is unknown, but reports indicate that cultured human ASM cells migrate in response to mitogenic stimuli (M. Hoshino, M. Takahashi, and N. Aoike, “Expression of vascular endothelial growth factor, basic fibroblast growth factor, and angiogenin immunoreactivity in asthmatic airways and its relationship to angiogenesis,” Journal of Allergy and Clinical Immunology, vol. 107, no. 2, pp. 295-301, 2001). Many of the mitogens involved in cell proliferation, including TGF-β, IL-1β, and VEGF, also induce ASM cell migration (R. M. Pascual and S. P. Peters, “Airway remodeling contributes to the progressive loss of lung function in asthma: an overview,” Journal of Allergy and Clinical Immunology, vol. 116, no. 3, pp. 477-486, 2005; E. Tagaya and J. Tamaoki, “Mechanisms of airway remodeling in asthma,” Allergology International, vol. 56, no. 4, pp. 331-340, 2007).
Disruption of Surface Epithelium
Epithelial cell shedding, ciliated cell loss, and goblet cell hyperplasia have all been described in asthmatic airways (N. Carroll, J. Elliot, A. Morton, and A. James, “The structure of large and small airways in nonfatal and fatal asthma,” American Review of Respiratory Disease, vol. 147, no. 2, pp. 405-410, 1993; T. Aikawa, S. Shimura, H. Sasaki, M. Ebina, and T. Takishima, “Marked goblet cell hyperplasia with mucus accumulation in the airways of patients who died of severe acute asthma attack,” Chest, vol. 101, no. 4, pp. 916-921, 1992; B. NAYLOR, “The shedding of the mucosa of the bronchial tree in asthma,” Thorax, vol. 17, pp. 69-72, 1962). Evidence of increased epithelial cell proliferation contributing to thickening of the epithelium and an increased lamina reticularis (also known as subepithelial fibrosis) has been observed in patients with moderate to severe asthma while being absent in patients with mild persistent asthma, chronic bronchitis, and normal controls (L. Cohen, E. Xueping, J. Tarsi et al., “Epithelial cell proliferation contributes to airway remodeling in severe asthma,” American Journal of Respiratory and Critical Care Medicine, vol. 176, no. 2, pp. 138-145, 2007). These studies suggest that thickening of the airway seen in severe asthma may be due, in part, to airway epithelial proliferation.
Goblet cell hyperplasia has been consistently demonstrated in mild, moderate, and severe forms of asthma (H. A. Jenkins, C. Cool, S. J. Szefler et al., “Histopathology of severe childhood asthma: a case series,” Chest, vol. 124, no. 1, pp. 32-41, 2003; C. L. Ordoñez, R. Khashayar, H. H. Wong et al., “Mild and moderate asthma is associated with airway goblet cell hyperplasia and abnormalities in mucin gene expression,” American Journal of Respiratory and Critical Care Medicine, vol. 163, no. 2, pp. 517-523, 2001). Similarly, an increase in the area of airway wall occupied by submucosal mucus glands is a frequent finding in asthmatic airways, and occurs in both fatal and nonfatal forms of asthma (N. Carroll, J. Elliot, A. Morton, and A. James, “The structure of large and small airways in nonfatal and fatal asthma,” American Review of Respiratory Disease, vol. 147, no. 2, pp. 405-410, 1993). Goblet cells produce mucin glycoproteins (MUC), of which thirteen (13) have been identified in human airways (E. Tagaya and J. Tamaoki, “Mechanisms of airway remodeling in asthma,” Allergology International, vol. 56, no. 4, pp. 331-340, 2007). The dominant mucin in humans is MUC5AC, which is expressed in the airways of normal subjects and is upregulated in asthmatic subjects (J. V. Fahy, “Remodeling of the airway epithelium in asthma,” American Journal of Respiratory and Critical Care Medicine, vol. 164, no. 10, pp. S46-51, 2001). Goblet cell hyperplasia has been demonstrated following adoptive transfer of Th2 cells into ovalbumin-challenged mice and is most likely the result of Th2-driven interleukin expression (L. Cohn, J. S. Tepper, and K. Bottomly, “Cutting edge: IL-4-independent induction of airway hyperresponsiveness by Th2, but not Th1, cells,” Journal of Immunology, vol. 161, no. 8, pp. 3813-3816, 1998). IL-13 signals through the STAT-6 signaling pathway (R. J. Homer and J. A. Elias, “Airway remodeling in asthma: therapeutic implications of mechanisms,” Physiology, vol. 20, no. 1, pp. 28-35, 2005) and the effects of IL-13 overexpression in mice are almost completely STAT-6 dependent (D. A. Kuperman, X. Huang, L. L. Koth et al., “Direct effects of interleukin-13 on epithelial cells cause airway hyperreactivity and mucus overproduction in asthma,” Nature Medicine, vol. 8, no. 8, pp. 885-889, 2002).
Epithelial injury is normally followed by upregulation of proteins responsible for tissue repair. Expression of epithelial growth factor receptor (EGFR) and MUC5AC are both markedly upregulated in the epithelium of asthmatic patients (M. Amishima, M. Munakata, Y. Nasuhara et al., “Expression of epidermal growth factor and epidermal growth factor receptor immunoreactivity in the asthmatic human airway,” American Journal of Respiratory and Critical Care Medicine, vol. 157, no. 6, pp. 1907-1912, 1998; S. M. Puddicombe, R. Polosa, A. Richter et al., “Involvement of the epidermal growth factor receptor in epithelial repair in asthma,” FASEB Journal, vol. 14, no. 10, pp. 1362-1374, 2000), and have been shown to co-localize in goblet cells (K. Takeyama, J. V. Fahy, and J. A. Nadel, “Relationship of epidermal growth factor receptors to goblet cell production in human bronchi,” American Journal of Respiratory and Critical Care Medicine, vol. 163, no. 2, pp. 511-516, 2001). Immunoreactivity to EGFR and the total area of MUC5AC staining show a positive correlation in both asthmatics and control subjects. Furthermore, activation of EGFR has been shown to upregulate both mucin production and goblet cell generation in human epithelial cells in vitro (M. Amishima, M. Munakata, Y. Nasuhara et al., “Expression of epidermal growth factor and epidermal growth factor receptor immunoreactivity in the asthmatic human airway,” American Journal of Respiratory and Critical Care Medicine, vol. 157, no. 6, pp. 1907-1912, 1998).
Increased Collagen Deposition and Thickening of the Basement Membrane
The original report of airway remodeling described the phenomenon of basement membrane thickening (H. L. Huber and K. K. Koessler, “The pathology of bronchial asthma,” Archives of Internal Medicine, vol. 30, no. 6, pp. 689-760, 1922). Electron microscopy has subsequently shown that thickening occurs just below the true basement membrane in a zone known as the lamina reticularis (W. R. Roche, J. H. Williams, R. Beasley, and S. T. Holgate, “Subepithelial fibrosis in the bronchi of asthmatics,” Lancet, vol. 1, no. 8637, pp. 520-524, 1989). The lamina reticularis is a collagenous layer 4-5 μm thick in control subjects. In asthmatics, thickness of the lamina reticularis has been documented at between 7 and 23 μm (R. J. Homer and J. A. Elias, “Consequences of long-term inflammation: airway remodeling,” Clinics in Chest Medicine, vol. 21, no. 2, pp. 331-343, 2000). Thickening is the result of extracellular matrix deposition, primarily collagens I, III, and V (R. J. Homer and J. A. Elias, “Airway remodeling in asthma: therapeutic implications of mechanisms,” Physiology, vol. 20, no. 1, pp. 28-35, 2005). In addition, abnormalities of noncollagenous matrix, including elastin, fibronectin, tenascin, lumican, and proteoglycans, have also been described (W. R. Roche, J. H. Williams, R. Beasley, and S. T. Holgate, “Subepithelial fibrosis in the bronchi of asthmatics,” Lancet, vol. 1, no. 8637, pp. 520-524, 1989; J. Huang, R. Olivenstein, R. Taha, Q. Hamid, and M. Ludwig, “Enhanced proteoglycan deposition in the airway wall of atopic asthmatics,” American Journal of Respiratory and Critical Care Medicine, vol. 160, no. 2, pp. 725-729, 1999; A. Laitinen, A. Altraja, M. Kämpe, M. Linden, I. Virtanen, and L. A. Laitinen, “Tenascin is increased in airway basement membrane of asthmatics and decreased by an inhaled steroid,” American Journal of Respiratory and Critical Care Medicine, vol. 156, no. 3, pp. 951-958, 1997).
Myofibroblasts are believed to be key effectors of subepithelial fibrosis. Myofibroblasts are specialized cells with phenotypic characteristics of both fibroblasts and myocytes (E. Tagaya and J. Tamaoki, “Mechanisms of airway remodeling in asthma,” Allergology International, vol. 56, no. 4, pp. 331-340, 2007). They express α-smooth muscle actin, produce inflammatory mediators, and are major producers of extracellular matrix proteins necessary for tissue repair and remodeling.
Transforming growth factor- (TGF-) β mediates the effects of IL-13 overexpressing mice (Chun Geun Lee, R. J. Homer, Z. Zhu et al., “Interleukin-13 induces tissue fibrosis by selectively stimulating and activating transforming growth factor β1,” Journal of Experimental Medicine, vol. 194, no. 6, pp. 809-821, 2001). TGF-β is a cytokine produced by multiple lung cells including epithelial cells, macrophages, fibroblasts, lymphocytes, and eosinophils (E. Tagaya and J. Tamaoki, “Mechanisms of airway remodeling in asthma,” Allergology International, vol. 56, no. 4, pp. 331-340, 2007). TGF-β induces fibroblasts to express α-smooth muscle actin and assume a myofibroblast phenotype (V. Batra, A. I. Musani, A. T. Hastie et al., “Bronchoalveolar lavage fluid concentrations of transforming growth factor (TGF)-β1, TGF-β2, interleukin (IL)-4 and IL-13 after segmental allergen challenge and their effects on α-smooth muscle actin and collagen III synthesis by primary human lung fibroblasts,” Clinical and Experimental Allergy, vol. 34, no. 3, pp. 437-444, 2004). As part of normal wound repair, TGF-β induces expression and secretion of multiple extracellular matrix proteins while also inhibiting their degradation. In many diseases, excessive TGF-β results in an excess of pathologic tissue fibrosis leading to compromised organ function (M. H. Branton and J. B. Kopp, “TGF-β and fibrosis,” Microbes and Infection, vol. 1, no. 15, pp. 1349-1365, 1999). TGF-β expression is increased in asthmatic airways and BAL fluid, compared to controls. In addition, TGF-β levels correlate with the extent of subepithelial fibrosis, airway fibroblast numbers, and disease severity (E. M. Minshall, D. Y. M. Leung, R. J. Martin et al., “Eosinophil-associated TGF-β1 mRNA expression and airways fibrosis in bronchial asthma,” American Journal of Respiratory Cell and Molecular Biology, vol. 17, no. 3, pp. 326-333, 1997; I. Ohno, Y. Nitta, K. Yamauchi et al., “Transforming growth factor β1 (TGFβ1) gene expression by eosinophils in asthmatic airway inflammation,” American Journal of Respiratory Cell and Molecular Biology, vol. 15, no. 3, pp. 404-409, 1996; L. P. Boulet, M. Belanger, and G. Carrier, “Airway responsiveness and bronchial-wall thickness in asthma with or without fixed airflow obstruction,” American Journal of Respiratory and Critical Care Medicine, vol. 152, no. 3, pp. 865-871, 1995). Thus, excess TGF-β production may be pivotal for the development of subepithelial fibrosis.
Matrix metalloproteinases are zinc-dependent endopeptidases capable of degrading extracellular matrix molecules. The dynamic equilibrium between matrix metalloproteinases and their inhibitors is a critical determinant of matrix remodeling (R. Visse and H. Nagase, “Matrix metalloproteinases and tissue inhibitors of metalloproteinases: structure, function, and biochemistry,” Circulation Research, vol. 92, no. 8, pp. 827-839, 2003). The existence of increased subepithelial fibrosis in asthmatic airways suggests that a profibrotic balance exists between the two. In asthma, the most important metalloproteinase molecules are MMP-9 and its inhibitor, tissue inhibitor of metalloproteinase- (TIMP-) 1 (R. J. Homer and J. A. Elias, “Airway remodeling in asthma: therapeutic implications of mechanisms,” Physiology, vol. 20, no. 1, pp. 28-35, 2005). Both MMP-9 and TIMP-1 levels are elevated in airway biopsies and BAL fluid of asthmatic patients (A. M. Vignola, L. Riccobono, A. Mirabella et al., “Sputum metalloproteinase-9/tissue inhibitor of metalloproteinase-1 ratio correlates with airflow obstruction in asthma and chronic bronchitis,” American Journal of Respiratory and Critical Care Medicine, vol. 158, no. 6, pp. 1945-1950, 1998; M. Hoshino, Y. Nakamura, J. Sim, J. Shimojo, and S. Isogai, “Bronchial subepithelial fibrosis and expression of matrix metalloproteinase-9 in asthmatic airway inflammation,” Journal of Allergy and Clinical Immunology, vol. 102, no. 5, pp. 783-788, 1998; G. Mautino, C. Henriquet, C. Gougat et al., “Increased expression of tissue inhibitor of metalloproteinase-1 and loss of correlation with matrix metalloproteinase-9 by macrophages in asthma). However, compared to control subjects, asthmatics have a significantly lower MMP-9 to TIMP-1 ratio, supporting a profibrotic balance (inhibition over degradation). In addition, the lower MMP-9 to TIMP-1 ratios correlate with the degree of airway obstruction (E. A. Kelly and N. N. Jarj our, “Role of matrix metalloproteinases in asthma,” Current Opinion in Pulmonary Medicine, vol. 9, no. 1, pp. 28-33, 2003).
TGF-β is secreted from cells as a latent complex and is targeted to the extracellular matrix by latent TGF-β binding proteins for subsequent activation (M. Hyytiäinen, C. Penttinen, and J. Keski-Oja, “Latent TGF-β binding proteins: extracellular matrix association and roles in TGF-β activation,” Critical Reviews in Clinical Laboratory Sciences, vol. 41, no. 3, pp. 233-264, 2004). MMPs regulate matrix-bound cytokine release (E. A. Kelly and N. N. Jarjour, “Role of matrix metalloproteinases in asthma,” Current Opinion in Pulmonary Medicine, vol. 9, no. 1, pp. 28-33, 2003), and activation of TGF-β is MMP-9 dependent (Chun Geun Lee, R. J. Homer, Z. Zhu et al., “Interleukin-13 induces tissue fibrosis by selectively stimulating and activating transforming growth factor β1,” Journal of Experimental Medicine, vol. 194, no. 6, pp. 809-821, 2001). Therefore, the role of elevated levels of MMP-9 in asthma may be related to TGF-β activation and its downstream fibrotic sequelae (R. J. Homer and J. A. Elias, “Airway remodeling in asthma: therapeutic implications of mechanisms,” Physiology, vol. 20, no. 1, pp. 28-35, 2005).
3.6 Other Types of Fibrosis
Other types of fibrosis include, without limitation, cystic fibrosis of the pancreas and lungs, injection fibrosis, endomyocardial fibrosis, mediastinal fibrosis, myelofibrosis, retroperitoneal fibrosis, and nephrogenic systemic fibrosis.
Cystic fibrosis (CF, mucovidosis, mucovisidosis) is an inherited autosomal recessive disorder. It is one of the most common fatal genetic disorders in the United States, affecting about 30,000 individuals, and is most prevalent in the Caucasian population, occurring in one of every 3,300 live births. The gene involved in cystic fibrosis, which was identified in 1989, codes for a protein called the cystic fibrosis transmembrane conductance regulator (CFTR). CFTR normally is expressed by exocrine epithelia throughout the body and regulates the movement of chloride ions, bicarbonate ions and glutathione into and out of cells. In cystic fibrosis patients, mutations in the CFTR gene lead to alterations or total loss of CFTR protein function, resulting in defects in osmolarity, pH and redox properties of exocrine secretions. In the lungs, CF manifests itself by the presence of a thick mucus secretion which clogs the airways. In other exocrine organs, such as the sweat glands, CF may not manifest itself by an obstructive phenotype, but rather by abnormal salt composition of the secretions (hence the clinical sweat osmolarity test to detect CF patients). The predominant cause of illness and death in cystic fibrosis patients is progressive lung disease. The thickness of CF mucus, which blocks the airway passages, is believed to stem from abnormalities in osmolarity of secretions, as well as from the presence of massive amounts of DNA, actin, proteases and prooxidative enzymes originating from a subset of inflammatory cells, called neutrophils. Indeed, CF lung disease is characterized by early, hyperactive neutrophil-mediated inflammatory reactions to both viral and bacterial pathogens. The hyperinflammatory syndrome of CF lungs has several underpinnings, among which an imbalance between pro-inflammatory chemokines, chiefly IL-8, and anti-inflammatory cytokines, chiefly IL-10, has been reported to play a major role. See Chmiel et al., Clin Rev Allergy Immunol. 3(1):5-27 (2002). Studies have reported that levels of TNF-a, IL-6 and IL-113 were higher in the bronchoalveolar lavage fluid of cystic fibrosis patients, than in healthy control bronchoalveolar lavage fluid (Bondfield, T. L., et al. Am. J. Resp. Crit. Care Med. 152(1):2111-2118, 1995).
Injection fibrosis (IF) is a complication of intramuscular injection often occurring in the quadriceps, triceps and gluteal muscles of infants and children in which subjects are unable to fully flex the affected muscle. It typically is painless, but progressive. Studies have reported that the glycoprotein osteopontin (OPN) plays a role in tissue remodeling (Liaw, L., et al. J. Clin. Invest, 101(7):1469-1478, 1998) and that this proinflammatory mediator induces IL-1β upregulation in human monocytes and an accompanying enhanced production of TNF-α and IL-6 (Naldini, A., et al. J. Immunol. 177:4267-4270, 2006; Weber, G. F., and Cantor, H. Cytokine Growth Factor Reviews. 7(3):241-248, 1996).
Endomyocardial disease (hyperosinophilic syndrome (HS)) is a disease process characterized by a persistently elevated eosinophil count (1500 eosinophils/mm3) in the blood. HS simultaneously affects many organs. Studies have reported that IL-1β, IL-6 and TNF-α are expressed at high levels in viral-induced myocarditis patients (Satoh, M., et al. Virchows Archiv. 427(5):503-509, 1996). Symptoms may include cardiomyopathy, skin lesions, thromboembolic disease, pulmonary disease, neuropathy, hepatosplenomegaly (coincident enlargement of the liver and spleen), and reduced ventricular size. Treatment may include utilizing corticosteroids to reduce eosinophil levels.
Mediastinal fibrosis (MF) is characterized by invasive, calcified fibrosis centered on lymph nodes that blocks major vessels and airways. MF is a late complication of histoplasmosis. Studies in murine models of fibrosis have reported that IL-10 and TNF-α are elevated significantly (Ebrahimi, B, et al. Am. J. Pathol. 158:2117-2125, 2001).
Myelofibrosis (myeloid metaplasia, chronic idiopathic myelofibrosis, primary myelofibrosis) is a disorder of the bone marrow in which the marrow undergoes fibrosis. Myelofibrosis leads to progressive bone marrow failure. The mean survival is five years and causes of death include infection, bleeding, organ failure, portal hypertension, and leukemic transformation. It has been reported that TNF-α and IL-6 levels are elevated in animal models of viral-induced myelofibrosis (Bousse-Kerdiles, M., et al. Ann. Hematol. 78:434-444, 1999).
Retroperitoneal fibrosis (Ormond's disease) is a disease featuring the proliferation of fibrous tissue in the retroperitoneum. The retroperitoneum is the body compartment containing the kidneys, aorta, renal tract, and other structures. It has been reported that IL-1, IL-6 and TNF-α have key roles in the pathogenesis of retroperitoneal fibrosis (Demko, T., et al, J. Am. Soc. Nephrol. 8:684-688, 1997). Symptoms of retroperitoneal fibrosis may include, but are not limited to, lower back pain, renal failure, hypertension, and deep vein thrombosis.
Nephrogenic systemic fibrosis (NSF, nephrogenic fibrosing dermopathy) involves fibrosis of the skin, joints, eyes and internal organs. NSF may be associated with exposure to gadolinium. Patients develop large areas of hardened skin with fibrotic nodules and plaques. Flexion contractures with an accompanying limitation of range of motion also may occur. NSF shows a proliferation of dermal fibroblasts and dendritic cells, thickened collagen bundles, increased elastic fibers, and deposits of mucin. Some reports have suggested that a proinflammatory state provides a predisposing factor for causing nephrogenic systemic fibrosis (Saxena, S., et al. Int. Urol. Nephrol. 40:715-724, 2008), and that the level of TNF-a is elevated in animal models of nephrogenic systemic fibrosis (Steger-Hartmann, T., et al. Exper. Tox. Pathol. 61(6): 537-552, 2009).
4. Risk Factors
4.1. Primary Risk Factors
4.1.1. Cigarette Smoking
While a number of risk factors for fibrotic airway diseases have been identified (some of which may play a role in their causation), tobacco smoke remains the principal and most important cause of COPD. The greater the number of cigarettes smoked, the greater is the risk of developing fibrotic airwary diseases. An overwhelming majority of people who develop fibrotic airway diseases are smokers, and their lung function decreases faster than that of non-smokers.
The most effective intervention is to stop smoking, preferably at an early stage. Smokers who quit will not recover lost lung function, but the rate of decline may revert to that of a non-smoker. Stopping smoking at an early stage improves the prognosis, regardless of how many attempts are needed to quit. Individual susceptibility to developing fibrotic airwary diseases. in relation to cigarette smoking varies. Approximately 15% of smokers will develop clinically significant COPD, while approximately 50% will never develop any symptoms. The decrease in lung function is gradual, and the disease is usually diagnosed late because patients may adapt to symptoms of shortness of breath, or may not notice the symptoms. Studies have shown that depending on the number of cigarettes smoked per day, 24-47% of smokers develop airflow obstruction. Exposure to passive smoking increases susceptibility to the disease.
4.1.2. Alpha-1 Antitrypsin Deficiency
This rare inherited condition results in the complete absence of one of the key antiprotease protection systems in the lung. It is a recessive disorder affecting 1:4000 of the population. Patients with alpha-1 antitrypsin deficiency are at risk of developing emphysema at an early age—between the ages of 20 and 40 years—and often have a strong family history of the disease. Patients with the deficiency and emphysema inherit one abnormal gene from each parent; that is to say, the parents are carriers of the gene. Such parents will have half the normal levels of the antitrypsin in the blood, which may be enough to protect from developing emphysema. Likewise, all the children of an alpha-1 antitrypsin deficient patient will carry one abnormal gene, but will not be affected. The two common forms of alpha-1 antitrypsin deficiency result from point mutations in the gene that codes for alpha-1 antitrypsin.
4.2. Associated Risk Factors
4.2.1. Environmental Pollution
There is strong evidence that fibrotic airwary diseases may be aggravated by air pollution, but the role of pollution in the etiology of fibrotic airwary diseases is small when compared with that of cigarette smoking. Air pollution with heavy particulate matter, carbon, and sulphur dioxide, which are produced by the burning of coal and petroleum fossil fuels, are important causes or cofactors in the development of fibrotic airwary diseases. These originate mainly from vehicle exhaust emissions, and photochemical pollutants such as ozone, in particular, are to be blamed. Indoor air pollution from biomass fuel burned for cooking and heating in poorly ventilated homes may be an important risk factor for fibrotic airwary diseases, such as COPD, in developing countries, in particular for women.
4.2.2. Occupational Factors
Some occupations in which workers are exposed to coal, silica and cation, such as miners, textile workers and cement workers, are associated with an increased risk of fibrotic airwary diseases. Exposure to cadmium, a heavy metal, and welding fumes has been recognized as a cause of emphysema since the 1950s.
Many dusty occupations are more hazardous than exposure to gas or fumes and are associated with the development of chronic bronchitis and various forms of airway obstructive disease. Shipyard welders and caulkers are also known to have an increased risk of developing fibrotic airwary diseases, as well as those working in the construction industries that are exposed to cement dust.
4.2.3. Childhood Respiratory Infections
Chest infections in the first year of life, such as pneumonia and bronchiolitis, may predispose to the development of COPD in later life. This may be as a result or incomplete development of the respiratory system at birth until lung growth ends in early adulthood. If developing lungs are damaged, maximum potential lung function will not be achieved, producing symptoms of COPD at an early age.
4.3. Other Risk Factors
Other risk factors, which may play a role in causation and/or serves as early symptoms of fibrotic airway diseases, such as pulmonary fibroses, include hypersensitivity pneumonitis (most often resulting from inhaling dust contaminated with bacterial, fungal, or animal products), some typical connective tissue diseases (such as rheumatoid arthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) and scleroderma), other diseases that involve connective tissue (such as sarcoidosis and Wegener's granulomatosis), infections, certain medications (e.g. amiodarone, bleomycin, busulfan, methotrexate, and nitrofurantoin), and radiation therapy to the chest.
5. Current and Emerging Therapeutic Approaches for Treating Fibrotic Diseases or Conditions
Therapeutic agents currently being used to treat fibrotic diseases are disclosed in Datta et al., British Journal of Pharmacology, 163: 141-172, 2011; incorporated by reference herein). Non-limiting examples of such therapeutic agents include, but are not limited to, purified bovine Type V collagens (e.g., IW-001; ImmuneWorks; United Therapeutics), IL-13 receptor antagonists (e.g., QAX576; Novartis), protein tyrosine kinase inhibitors (e.g., imatinib (Gleevec®); Craig Daniels/Novartis), endothelial receptor antagonists (e.g., ACT-064992 (macitentan); Actelion), dual endothelin receptor antagonists (e.g., bosentan (Tracleer®); Actelion), prostacyclin analogs (inhaled iloprost (e.g., Ventavis®); Actelion), anti-CTGF monoclonal antibodies (e.g., FG-3019), endothelin receptor antagonists (A-selective) (e.g., ambrisentan (Letairis®), Gilead), AB0024 (Arresto), lysyl oxidase-like 2 (LOXL2) monoclonal antibodies (e.g., GS-6624 (formerly AB0024); Gilead), c-Jun N-terminal kinase (JNK) inhibitors (e.g., CC-930; Celgene), Pirfenidone (e.g., Esbriet® (InterMune), Pirespa® (Shionogi)), IFN-γ1b (e.g., Actimmune®; InterMune), pan-neutralizing IgG4 human antibodies against all three TGF-β isoforms (e.g., GC1008; Genzyme), TGF-β activation inhibitors (e.g., Stromedix (STX-100)) recombinant human Pentraxin-2 protein (rhPTX-2) (e.g., PRM151; Promedior), bispecific IL4/IL13 antibodies (e.g., SAR156597; Sanofi), humanized monoclonal antibodies targeting integrin αvβ6 (BIBF 1120; Boehringer Ingelheim), N-acetylcysteine (Zambon SpA), Sildenafil (Viagra®), TNF antagonists (e.g., etanercept (Enbrel®); Pfizer), glucocorticoids (e.g., prednisone, budesonide, mometasone furoate, fluticasone propionate, and fluticasone furoate), bronchodilators (e.g., leukotriene modifiers (e.g., Montelukast (SINGUAIR®)), anticholingertic bronchodilators (e.g., Ipratropium bromide and Tiotropium), short-acting β2-agonists (e.g., isoetharine mesylate (Bronkometer®), adrenalin, salbutanol/albuterol, and terbutaline), long-acting β2-agonists (e.g., salmeterol, formoterol, indecaterol (Onbrez®), and combination bronchodilators including, but not limited to, SYMBICORT® (containing both budesonide and formoterol), corticosteroids (e.g., prednisone, budesonide, mometasone furoate), methylated xanthine and its derivatives (e.g., caffeine, aminophylline, IBMX, paraxanthine, pentoxifylline, theobromine, and theophylline), neutrophil elastase inhibitors (e.g., ONO-5046, MR-889, L-694,458, CE-1037, GW-311616, and TEI-8362, and transition-state inhibitors, such as ONO-6818, AE-3763, FK-706, ICI-200,880, ZD-0892 and ZD-8321), phosphodiesterase inhibitors (e.g., roflumilast (DAXAS®; Daliresp®), and cilomilast (Ariflo®, SB-207499)).
5.1. Kinases and Phosphorylation
Kinases are a ubiquitous group of enzymes that catalyze the phosphoryl transfer reaction from a phosphate donor (usually adenosine-5′-triphosphate (ATP)) to a receptor substrate. Although all kinases catalyze essentially the same phosphoryl transfer reaction, they display remarkable diversity in their substrate specificity, structure, and the pathways in which they participate. A recent classification of all available kinase sequences (approximately 60,000 sequences) indicates kinases can be grouped into 25 families of homologous (meaning derived from a common ancestor) proteins. These kinase families are assembled into 12 fold groups based on similarity of structural fold. Further, 22 of the 25 families (approximately 98.8% of all sequences) belong to 10 fold groups for which the structural fold is known. Of the other 3 families, polyphosphate kinase forms a distinct fold group, and the 2 remaining families are both integral membrane kinases and comprise the final fold group. These fold groups not only include some of the most widely spread protein folds, such as Rossmann-like fold (three or more parallel β strands linked by two α helices in the topological order β-α-β-α-β), ferredoxin-like fold (a common α+β protein fold with a signature βαββαβ secondary structure along its backbone), TIM-barrel fold (meaning a conserved protein fold consisting of eight α-helices and eight parallel β-strands that alternate along the peptide backbone), and antiparallel β-barrel fold (a beta barrel is a large beta-sheet that twists and coils to form a closed structure in which the first strand is hydrogen bonded to the last), but also all major classes (all α, all β, α+β, α/β) of protein structures. Within a fold group, the core of the nucleotide-binding domain of each family has the same architecture, and the topology of the protein core is either identical or related by circular permutation. Homology between the families within a fold group is not implied.
Group I (23,124 sequences) kinases incorporate protein S/T-Y kinase, atypical protein kinase, lipid kinase, and ATP grasp enzymes and further comprise the protein S/T-Y kinase, and atypical protein kinase family (22,074 sequences). These kinases include: choline kinase (EC 2.7.1.32); protein kinase (EC 2.7.137); phosphorylase kinase (EC 2.7.1.38); homoserine kinase (EC 2.7.1.39); I-phosphatidylinositol 4-kinase (EC 2.7.1.67); streptomycin 6-kinase (EC 2.7.1.72); ethanolamine kinase (EC 2.7.1.82); streptomycin 3′-kinase (EC 2.7.1.87); kanamycin kinase (EC 2.7.1.95); 5-methylthioribose kinase (EC 2.7.1.100); viomycin kinase (EC 2.7.1.103); [hydroxymethylglutaryl-CoA reductase (NADPH2)] kinase (EC 2.7.1.109); protein-tyrosine kinase (EC 2.7.1.112); [isocitrate dehydrogenase (NADP+)] kinase (EC 2.7.1.116); [myosin light-chain] kinase (EC 2.7.1.117); hygromycin-B kinase (EC 2.7.1.119); calcium/calmodulin-dependent protein kinase (EC 2.7.1.123); rhodopsin kinase (EC 2.7.1.125); [beta-adrenergic-receptor] kinase (EC 2.7.1.126); [myosin heavy-chain] kinase (EC 2.7.1.129); [Tau protein] kinase (EC 2.7.1.135); macrolide 2′-kinase (EC 2.7.1.136); I-phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase (EC 2.7.1.137); [RNA-polymerase]-subunit kinase (EC 2.7.1.141); phosphatidylinositol-4,5-bisphosphate 3-kinase (EC 2.7.1.153); and phosphatidylinositol-4-phosphate 3-kinase (EC 2.7.1.154). Group I further comprises the lipid kinase family (321 sequences). These kinases include: I-phosphatidylinositol-4-phosphate 5-kinase (EC 2.7.1.68); I D-myo-inositol-triphosphate 3-kinase (EC 2.7.1.127); inositol-tetrakisphosphate 5-kinase (EC 2.7.1.140); I-phosphatidylinositol-5-phosphate 4-kinase (EC 2.7.1.149); I-phosphatidylinositol-3-phosphate 5-kinase (EC 2.7.1.150); inositol-polyphosphate multikinase (EC 2.7.1.151); and inositol-hexakiphosphate kinase (EC 2.7.4.21). Group I further comprises the ATP-grasp kinases (729 sequences) which include inositol-tetrakisphosphate I-kinase (EC 2.7.1.134); pyruvate, phosphate dikinase (EC 2.7.9.1); and pyruvate, water dikinase (EC 2.7.9.2).
Group II (17,071 sequences) kinases incorporate the Rossman-like kinases. Group II comprises the P-loop kinase family (7,732 sequences). These include gluconokinase (EC 2.7.1.12); phosphoribulokinase (EC 2.7.1.19); thymidine kinase (EC 2.7.1.21); ribosylnicotinamide kinase (EC 2.7.1.22); dephospho-CoA kinase (EC 2.7.1.24); adenylylsulfate kinase (EC 2.7.1.25); pantothenate kinase (EC 2.7.1.33); protein kinase (bacterial) (EC 2.7.1.37); uridine kinase (EC 2.7.1.48); shikimate kinase (EC 2.7.1.71); deoxycytidine kinase (EC 2.7.1.74); deoxyadenosine kinase (EC 2.7.1.76); polynucleotide 5′-hydroxyl-kinase (EC 2.7.1.78); 6-phosphofructo-2-kinase (EC 2.7.1.105); deoxyguanosine kinase (EC 2.7.1.113); tetraacyldisaccharide 4′-kinase (EC 2.7.1.130); deoxynucleoside kinase (EC 2.7.1.145); adenosylcobinamide kinase (EC 2.7.1.156); polyphosphate kinase (EC 2.7.4.1); phosphomevalonate kinase (EC 2.7.4.2); adenylate kinase (EC 2.7.4.3); nucleoside-phosphate kinase (EC 2.7.4.4); guanylate kinase (EC 2.7.4.8); thymidylate kinase (EC 2.7.4.9); nucleoside-triphosphate-adenylate kinase (EC 2.7.4.10); (deoxy)nucleoside-phosphate kinase (EC 2.7.4.13); cytidylate kinase (EC 2.7.4.14); and uridylate kinase (EC 2.7.4.22). Group II further comprises the phosphoenolpyruvate carboxykinase family (815 sequences). These enzymes include protein kinase (HPr kinase/phosphatase) (EC 2.7.1.37); phosphoenolpyruvate carboxykinase (GTP) (EC 4.1.1.32); and phosphoenolpyruvate carboxykinase (ATP) (EC 4.1.1.49). Group II further comprises the phosphoglycerate kinase (1,351 sequences) family. These enzymes include phosphoglycerate kinase (EC 2.7.2.3) and phosphoglycerate kinase (GTP) (EC 2.7.2.10). Group II further comprises the aspartokinase family (2,171 sequences). These enzymes include carbamate kinase (EC 2.7.2.2); aspartate kinase (EC 2.7.2.4); acetylglutamate kinase (EC 2.7.2.8 1); glutamate 5-kinase (EC 2.7.2.1) and uridylate kinase (EC 2.7.4.). Group II further comprises the phosphofructokinase-like kinase family (1,998 sequences). These enzymes include 6-phosphofrutokinase (EC 2.7.1.1 1); NAD (+) kinase (EC 2.7.1.23); I-phosphofructokinase (EC 2.7.1.56); diphosphate-fructose-6-phosphate I-phosphotransferase (EC 2.7.1.90); sphinganine kinase (EC 2.7.1.91); diacylglycerol kinase (EC 2.7.1.107); and ceramide kinase (EC 2.7.1.138). Group II further comprises the ribokinase-like family (2,722 sequences). These enzymes include: glucokinase (EC 2.7.1.2); ketohexokinase (EC 2.7.1.3); fructokinase (EC 2.7.1.4); 6-phosphofructokinase (EC 2.7.1. 11); ribokinase (EC 2.7.1.15); adenosine kinase (EC 2.7.1.20); pyridoxal kinase (EC 2.7.1.35); 2-dehydro-3-deoxygluconokinase (EC 2.7.1.45); hydroxymethylpyrimidine kinase (EC 2.7.1.49); hydroxyethylthiazole kinase (EC 2.7.1.50); 1-phosphofructokinase (EC 2.7.1.56); inosine kinase (EC 2.7.1.73); 5-dehydro-2-deoxygluconokinase (EC 2.7.1.92); tagatose-6-phosphate kinase (EC 2.7.1.144); ADP-dependent phosphofructokinase (EC 2.7.1.146); ADP-dependent glucokinase (EC 2.7.1.147); and phosphomethylpyrimidine kinase (EC 2.7.4.7). Group II further comprises the thiamin pyrophosphokinase family (175 sequences) which includes thiamin pyrophosphokinase (EC 2.7.6.2). Group II further comprises the glycerate kinase family (107 sequences) which includes glycerate kinase (EC 2.7.1.31).
Group III kinases (10,973 sequences) comprise the ferredoxin-like fold kinases. Group III further comprises the nucleoside-diphosphate kinase family (923 sequences). These enzymes include nucleoside-diphosphate kinase (EC 2.7.4.6). Group III further comprises the HPPK kinase family (609 sequences). These enzymes include 2-amino-4-hydroxy-6-hydroxymethyldihydropteridine pyrophosphokinase (EC 2.7.6.3). Group III further comprises the guanido kinase family (324 sequences). These enzymes include guanidoacetate kinase (EC 2.7.3.1); creatine kinase (EC 2.7.3.2); arginine kinase (EC 2.7.3.3); and lombricine kinase (EC 2.7.3.5). Group III further comprises the histidine kinase family (9,117 sequences). These enzymes include protein kinase (histidine kinase) (EC 2.7.1.37); [pyruvate dehydrogenase (lipoamide)] kinase (EC 2.7.1.99); and [3-methyl-2-oxybutanoate dehydrogenase (lipoamide)] kinase (EC 2.7.1.115).
Group IV kinases (2,768 sequences) incorporate ribonuclease H-like kinases. These enzymes include hexokinase (EC 2.7.1.1); glucokinase (EC 2.7.1.2); fructokinase (EC 2.7.1.4); rhamnulokinase (EC 2.7.1.5); mannokinase (EC 2.7.1.7); gluconokinase (EC 2.7.1.12); L-ribulokinase (EC 2.7.1.16); xylulokinase (EC 2.7.1.17); erythritol kinase (EC 2.7.1.27); glycerol kinase (EC 2.7.1.30); pantothenate kinase (EC 2.7.1.33); D-ribulokinase (EC 2.7.1.47); L-fucolokinase (EC 2.7.1.51); L-xylulokinase (EC 2.7.1.53); allose kinase (EC 2.7.1.55); 2-dehydro-3-deoxygalactonokinase (EC 2.7.1.58); N-acetylglucosamine kinase (EC 2.7.1.59); N-acylmannosamine kinase (EC 2.7.1.60); polyphosphate-glucose phosphotransferase (EC 2.7.1.63); beta-glucoside kinase (EC 2.7.1.85); acetate kinase (EC 2.7.2.1); butyrate kinase (EC 2.7.2.7); branched-chain-fatty-acid kinase (EC 2.7.2.14); and propionate kinase (EC 2.7.2.15).
Group V kinases (1,119 sequences) incorporate TIM β-barrel kinases. These enzymes include pyruvate kinase (EC 2.7.1.40).
Group VI kinases (885 sequences) incorporate GHMP kinases. These enzymes include galactokinase (EC 2.7.1.6); mevalonate kinase (EC 2.7.1.36); homoserine kinase (EC 2.7.1.39); L-arabinokinase (EC 2.7.1.46); fucokinase (EC 2.7.1.52); shikimate kinase (EC 2.7.1.71); 4-(cytidine 5′-diphospho)-2-C-methyl-D-erythriol kinase (EC 2.7.1.148); and phosphomevalonate kinase (EC 2.7.4.2).
Group VII kinases (1,843 sequences) incorporate AIR synthetase-like kinases. These enzymes include thiamine-phosphate kinase (EC 2.7.4.16) and selenide, water dikinase (EC 2.7.9.3).
Group VIII kinases (565 sequences) incorporate riboflavin kinases (565 sequences). These enzymes include riboflavin kinase (EC 2.7.1.26).
Group IX kinases (197 sequences) incorporate dihydroxyacetone kinases. These enzymes include glycerone kinase (EC 2.7.1.29).
Group X kinases (148 sequences) incorporate putative glycerate kinases. These enzymes include glycerate kinase (EC 2.7.1.31).
Group XI kinases (446 sequences) incorporate polyphosphate kinases. These enzymes include polyphosphate kinases (EC 2.7.4.1).
Group XII kinases (263 sequences) incorporate integral membrane kinases. Group XII comprises the dolichol kinase family. These enzymes include dolichol kinases (EC 2.7.1.108). Group XII further comprises the undecaprenol kinase family. These enzymes include undecaprenol kinases (EC 2.7.1.66).
Kinases play indispensable roles in numerous cellular metabolic and signaling pathways, and they are among the best-studied enzymes at the structural level, biochemical level, and cellular level. Despite the fact that all kinases use the same phosphate donor (in most cases, ATP) and catalyze apparently the same phosphoryl transfer reaction, they display remarkable diversity in their structural folds and substrate recognition mechanisms. This probably is due largely to the extraordinary diverse nature of the structures and properties of their substrates.
5.1.1 Mitogen-Activated Protein Kinase-Activated Protein Kinases (MK2 and MK3)
Different groups of MAPK-activated protein kinases (MAP-KAPKs) have been defined downstream of mitogen-activated protein kinases (MAPKs). These enzymes transduce signals to target proteins that are not direct substrates of the MAPKs and, therefore, serve to relay phosphorylation-dependent signaling with MAPK cascades to diverse cellular functions. One of these groups is formed by the three MAPKAPKs: MK2, MK3 (also known as 3pK), and MK5 (also designated PRAK). Mitogen-activated protein kinase-activated protein kinase 2 (also referred to as “MAPKAPK2”, “MAPKAP-K2”, or “MK2”) is a kinase of the serine/threonine (Ser/Thr) protein kinase family. MK2 is highly homologous to MK3 (approximately 75% amino acid identity). The kinase domains of MK2 and MK3 are most similar (approximately 35% to 40% identity) to calcium/calmodulin-dependent protein kinase (CaMK), phosphorylase b kinase, and the C-terminal kinase domain (CTKD) of the ribosomal S6 kinase (RSK) isoforms. The mk2 gene encodes two alternatively spliced transcripts of 370 amino acids (MK2A) and 400 amino acids (MK2B). The mk3 gene encodes one transcript of 382 amino acids. The MK2- and MK3 proteins are highly homologous, yet MK2A possesses a shorter C-terminal region. The C-terminus of MK2B contains a functional bipartite nuclear localization sequence (NLS) (Lys-Lys-Xaa10-Lys-Arg-Arg-Lys-Lys; SEQ ID NO: 23) that is not present in the shorter MK2A isoform, indicating that alternative splicing determines the cellular localization of the MK2 isoforms. MK3 possesses a similar nuclear localization sequence. The nuclear localization sequence found in both MK2B and MK3 encompasses a D domain (Leu-Leu-Lys-Arg-Arg-Lys-Lys; SEQ ID NO: 24) that studies have shown to mediate the specific interaction of MK2B and MK3 with p38α and p38β. MK2B and MK3 also possess a functional nuclear export signal (NES) located N-terminal to the NLS and D domain. The NES in MK2B is sufficient to trigger nuclear export following stimulation, a process which may be inhibited by leptomycin B. The sequence N-terminal to the catalytic domain in MK2 and MK3 is proline rich and contains one (MK3) or two (MK2) putative Src homology 3 (SH3) domain-binding sites, which studies have shown, for MK2, to mediate binding to the SH3 domain of c-Abl in vitro. Recent studies suggest that this domain is involved in MK2-mediated cell migration.
MK2B and MK3 are located predominantly in the nucleus of quiescent cells while MK2A is present in the cytoplasm. Both MK2B and MK3 are rapidly exported to the cytoplasm via a chromosome region maintenance protein (CRM1)-dependent mechanism upon stress stimulation. Nuclear export of MK2B appears to be mediated by kinase activation, as phosphomimetic mutation of Thr334 within the activation loop of the kinase enhances the cytoplasmic localization of MK2B. Without being limited by theory, it is thought that MK2B and MK3 may contain a constitutively active NLS and a phosphorylation-regulated NES.
MK2 and MK3 appear to be expressed ubiquitously, with predominant expression in the heart, in skeletal muscle, and in kidney tissues.
5.1.2. Activation
Various activators of p38α and p38β potently stimulate MK2 and MK3 activity. p38 mediates the in vitro and in vivo phosphorylation of MK2 on four proline-directed sites: Thr25, Thr222, Ser272, and Thr334. Of these sites, only Thr25 is not conserved in MK3. Without being limited by theory, while the function of phosphorylated Thr25 in unknown, its location between the two SH3 domain-binding sites suggests that it may regulate protein-protein interactions. Thr222 in MK2 (Thr201 in MK3) is located in the activation loop of the kinase domain and has been shown to be essential for MK2 and MK3 kinase activity. Thr334 in MK2 (Thr313 in MK3) is located C-terminal to the catalytic domain and is essential for kinase activity. The crystal structure of MK2 has been resolved and, without being limited by theory, suggests that Thr334 phosphorylation may serve as a switch for MK2 nuclear import and export. Phosphorylation of Thr334 also may weaken or interrupt binding of the C terminus of MK2 to the catalytic domain, exposing the NES and promoting nuclear export.
Studies have shown that, while p38 is capable of activating MK2 and MK3 in the nucleus, experimental evidence suggests that activation and nuclear export of MK2 and MK3 are coupled by a phosphorylation-dependent conformational switch that also dictates p38 stabilization and localization, and the cellular location of p38 itself is controlled by MK2 and possibly MK3. Additional studies have shown that nuclear p38 is exported to the cytoplasm in a complex with MK2 following phosphorylation and activation of MK2. The interaction between p38 and MK2 may be important for p38 stabilization since studies indicate that p38 levels are low in MK2-deficient cells and expression of a catalytically inactive MK2 protein restores p38 levels.
5.1.3. Substrates and Functions
Further studies have shown that the small heat shock protein HSPB1 (also known as heat shock protein 27 or Hsp27), lymphocyte-specific protein LSP-1, and vimentin are phosphorylated by MK2. HSPB1 is of particular interest because it forms large oligomers, which may act as molecular chaperones and protect cells from heat shock and oxidative stress. Upon phosphorylation, HSPB1 loses its ability to form large oligomers and is unable to block actin polymerization, suggesting that MK2-mediated phosphorylation of HSPB1 serves a homeostatic function aimed at regulating actin dynamics that otherwise would be destabilized during stress.
MK3 also was shown to phosphorylate HSPB1 in vitro and in vivo, but its role during stressful conditions has not yet been elucidated. MK2 shares many substrates with MK3. Both enzymes have comparable substrate preferences and phosphorylate peptide substrates with similar kinetic constants. The minimum sequence required for efficient phosphorylation by MK2 was found to be Hyd-Xaa-Arg-Xaa-Xaa-pSer/Thr (SEQ ID NO: 25), where Hyd is a bulky hydrophobic residue.
Experimental evidence supports a role for p38 in the regulation of cytokine biosynthesis and cell migration. The targeted deletion of the mk2 gene in mice suggested that although p38 mediates the activation of many similar kinases, MK2 seems to be the key kinase responsible for these p38-dependent biological processes. Loss of MK2 leads (i) to a defect in lipopolysaccharide (LPS)-induced synthesis of cytokines such as tumor necrosis factor alpha (TNF-α), interleukin-6 (IL-6), and gamma interferon (IFN-γ) and (ii) to changes in the migration of mouse embryonic fibroblasts, smooth muscle cells, and neutrophils.
Consistent with a role for MK2 in inflammatory responses, MK2-deficient mice showed increased susceptibility to Listeria monocytogenes infection and reduced inflammation-mediated neuronal death following focal ischemia. Since the levels of p38 protein also are reduced significantly in MK2-deficient cells, it was necessary to distinguish whether these phenotypes were due solely to the loss of MK2. To achieve this, MK2 mutants were expressed in MK2-deficient cells, and the results indicated that the catalytic activity of MK2 was not necessary to restore p38 levels but was required to regulate cytokine biosynthesis.
The knockout or knockdown studies of MK2 provided strong support that activated MK2 enhances stability of IL-6 mRNA through phosphorylation of proteins interacting with the AU-rich 3′ untranslated region of IL-6 mRNA. In particular, it has been shown that MK2 is principally responsible for phosphorylation of hnRNPA0, an mRNA-binding protein that stabilizes IL-6 RNA. In addition, several additional studies investigating diverse inflammatory diseases have found that levels of pro-inflammatory cytokines, such as IL-6, IL-1β, TNF-α and IL-8, are increased in induced sputum from patients with stable chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) or from the alveolar macrophages of cigarette smokers (Keatings V. et al, Am J Resp Crit Care Med, 1996, 153:530-534; Lim, S. et al., J Respir Crit Care Med, 2000, 162:1355-1360). Elevated levels of pro-inflammatory cytokines, such as interleukin-8 (IL-8) and interleukin-6 (IL-6), as well as related downstream cell adhesion molecules (CAMs) such as intercellular adhesion molecule-1 (ICAM-1) and vascular cell adhesion molecule-1 (VCAM-1), matrix metalloproteinases such as matrix metalloproteinase-7 (MMP-7), and signaling molecules such as S100 calcium-binding protein A12 (S100A12, also known as calgranulin C), in the peripheral blood have been found to be associated with mortality, lung transplant-free survival, and disease progression in patients with idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis (Richards et al., Am J Respir Crit Care Med, 2012, 185: 67-76; Richards, T. et al., Am J Respir Crit Care Med, 181: A1120, 2010; Moodley, Y. et al., Am J Respir Cell Mol Biol., 29(4): 490-498, 2003). Taken together, these studies implicate that elevated levels of inflammatory cytokines induced by MK2 activation may be involved in the pathogenesis of airway or lung tissue diseases; and suggest a potential for anti-cytokine therapy for treating airway or lung tissue diseases, such as idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) (Chung, K., Eur Respir J, 2001, 18: Suppl. 34: 50-59).
5.1.4. Regulation of mRNA Translation
Previous studies using MK2 knockout mice or MK2-deficient cells have shown that MK2 increases the production of inflammatory cytokines, including TNF-α, IL-1, and IL-6, by increasing the rate of translation of its mRNA. No significant reductions in the transcription, processing, and shedding of TNF-α could be detected in MK2-deficient mice. The p38 pathway is known to play an important role in regulating mRNA stability, and MK2 represents a likely target by which p38 mediates this function. Studies utilizing MK2-deficient mice indicated that the catalytic activity of MK2 is necessary for its effects on cytokine production and migration, suggesting that, without being limited by theory, MK2 phosphorylates targets involved in mRNA stability. Consistent with this, MK2 has been shown to bind and/or phosphorylate the heterogeneous nuclear ribonucleoprotein (hnRNP) A0, tristetraprolin, the poly(A)-binding protein PABP1, and HuR, a ubiquitously expressed member of the elav (embryonic-lethal abnormal visual in Drosophila melanogaster) family of RNA-binding protein. These substrates are known to bind or copurify with mRNAs that contain AU-rich elements in the 3′ untranslated region, suggesting that MK2 may regulate the stability of AU-rich mRNAs such as TNF-α. It currently is unknown whether MK3 plays similar functions, but LPS treatment of MK2-deficient fibroblasts completely abolished hnRNP AO phosphorylation, suggesting that MK3 is not able to compensate for the loss of MK2.
MK3 participates with MK2 in phosphorylation of the eukaryotic elongation factor 2 (eEF2) kinase. eEF2 kinase phosphorylates and inactivates eEF2. eEF2 activity is critical for the elongation of mRNA during translation, and phosphorylation of eEF2 on Thr56 results in the termination of mRNA translation. MK2 and MK3 phosphorylation of eEF2 kinase on Ser377 suggests that these enzymes may modulate eEF2 kinase activity and thereby regulate mRNA translation elongation.
5.1.5. Transcriptional Regulation by MK2 and MK3
Nuclear MK2, similar to many MKs, contributes to the phosphorylation of cAMP response element binding (CREB), serum response factor (SRF), and transcription factor ER81. Comparison of wild-type and MK2-deficient cells revealed that MK2 is the major SRF kinase induced by stress, suggesting a role for MK2 in the stress-mediated immediate-early response. Both MK2 and MK3 interact with basic helix-loop-helix transcription factor E47 in vivo and phosphorylate E47 in vitro. MK2-mediated phosphorylation of E47 was found to repress the transcriptional activity of E47 and thereby inhibit E47-dependent gene expression, suggesting that MK2 and MK3 may regulate tissue-specific gene expression and cell differentiation.
5.1.6. Other Targets of MK2 and MK3
Several other MK2 and MK3 substrates also have been identified, reflective of the diverse functions of MK2 and MK3 in several biological processes. The scaffolding protein 14-3-3ζ is a physiological MK2 substrate. Studies indicate 14-3-3ζ interacts with a number of components of cell signaling pathways, including protein kinases, phosphatases, and transcription factors. Additional studies have shown that MK2-mediated phosphorylation of 14-3-3ζ on Ser58 compromises its binding activity, suggesting that MK2 may affect the regulation of several signaling molecules normally regulated by 14-3-3ζ.
Additional studies have shown that MK2 also interacts with and phosphorylates the p16 subunit of the seven-member Arp2 and Arp3 complex (p16-Arc) on Ser77. p16-Arc has roles in regulating the actin cytoskeleton, suggesting that MK2 may be involved in this process.
MK2 and MK3 also may phosphorylate 5-lipoxygenase. 5-lipoxygenase catalyzes the initial steps in the formation of the inflammatory mediator leukotrienes. Tyrosine hydroxylase, glycogen synthase, and Akt also were shown to be phosphorylated by MK2. Finally, MK2 phosphorylates the tumor suppressor protein tuberin on Ser1210, creating a docking site for 14-3-3ζ. Tuberin and hamartin normally form a functional complex that negatively regulates cell growth by antagonizing mTOR-dependent signaling, suggesting that p38-mediated activation of MK2 may regulate cell growth by increasing 14-3-3ζ binding to tuberin.
5.2. Kinase Inhibition
The eukaryotic protein kinases constitute one of the largest superfamilies of homologous proteins that are related by virtue of their catalytic domains. Most related protein kinases are specific for either serine/threonine or tyrosine phosphorylation. Protein kinases play an integral role in the cellular response to extracellular stimuli. Thus, stimulation of protein kinases is considered to be one of the most common activation mechanisms in signal transduction systems. Many substrates are known to undergo phosphorylation by multiple protein kinases, and a considerable amount of information on primary sequence of the catalytic domains of various protein kinases has been published. These sequences share a large number of residues involved in ATP binding, catalysis, and maintenance of structural integrity. Most protein kinases possess a well conserved 30-32 kDa catalytic domain.
Studies have attempted to identify and utilize regulatory elements of protein kinases. These regulatory elements include inhibitors, antibodies, and blocking peptides.
5.2.1. Inhibitors
Enzyme inhibitors are molecules that bind to enzymes thereby decreasing enzyme activity. The binding of an inhibitor may stop a substrate from entering the active site of the enzyme and/or hinder the enzyme from catalyzing its reaction. Inhibitor binding is either reversible or irreversible. Irreversible inhibitors usually react with the enzyme and change it chemically (e.g., by modifying key amino acid residues needed for enzymatic activity) so that it no longer is capable of catalyzing its reaction. In contrast, reversible inhibitors bind non-covalently and different types of inhibition are produced depending on whether these inhibitors bind the enzyme, the enzyme-substrate complex, or both.
Enzyme inhibitors often are evaluated by their specificity and potency. The term “specificity” as used in this context refers to the selective attachment of an inhibitor or its lack of binding to other proteins. The term “potency” as used herein refers to an inhibitor's dissociation constant, which indicates the concentration of inhibitor needed to inhibit an enzyme.
Inhibitors of protein kinases have been studied for use as a tool in protein kinase activity regulation. Inhibitors have been studied for use with, for example, cyclin-dependent (Cdk) kinase, MAP kinase, serine/threonine kinase, Src Family protein tyrosine kinase, tyrosine kinase, calmodulin (CaM) kinase, casein kinase, checkpoint kinase (Chk1), glycogen synthase kinase 3 (GSK-3), c-Jun N-terminal kinase (JNK), mitogen-activated protein kinase 1 (MEK), myosin light chain kinase (MLCK), protein kinase A, Akt (protein kinase B), protein kinase C, protein kinase G, protein tyrosine kinase, Raf kinase, and Rho kinase.
5.2.2. Blocking Peptides
A peptide is a chemical compound that is composed of a chain of two or more amino acids whereby the carboxyl group of one amino acid in the chain is linked to the amino group of the other via a peptide bond. Peptides have been used inter alia in the study of protein structure and function. Synthetic peptides may be used inter alia as probes to see where protein-peptide interactions occur. Inhibitory peptides may be used inter alia in clinical research to examine the effects of peptides on the inhibition of protein kinases, cancer proteins and other disorders.
The use of several blocking peptides has been studied. For example, extracellular signal-regulated kinase (ERK), a MAPK protein kinase, is essential for cellular proliferation and differentiation. The activation of MAPKs requires a cascade mechanism whereby MAPK is phosphorylated by an upstream MAPKK (MEK) which then, in turn, is phosphorylated by a third kinase MAPKKK (MEKK). The ERK inhibitory peptide functions as a MEK decoy by binding to ERK.
Other blocking peptides include autocamtide-2 related inhibitory peptide (AIP). This synthetic peptide is a highly specific and potent inhibitor of Ca2+/calmodulin-dependent protein kinase II (CaMKII). AIP is a non-phosphorylatable analog of autocamtide-2, a highly selective peptide substrate for CaMKII. AIP inhibits CaMKII with an IC50 of 100 nM (IC50 is the concentration of an inhibitor required to obtain 50% inhibition). The AIP inhibition is non-competitive with respect to syntide-2 (CaMKII peptide substrate) and ATP but competitive with respect to autocamtide-2. The inhibition is unaffected by the presence or absence of Ca2+/calmodulin. CaMKII activity is inhibited completely by AIP (1 μM) while PKA, PKC and CaMKIV are not affected.
Other blocking peptides include cell division protein kinase 5 (Cdk5) inhibitory peptide (CIP). Cdk5 phosphorylates the microtubule protein tau at Alzheimer's Disease-specific phospho-epitopes when it associates with p25. p25 is a truncated activator, which is produced from the physiological Cdk5 activator p35 upon exposure to amyloid β peptides. Upon neuronal infections with CIP, CIPS selectively inhibit p25/Cdk5 activity and suppress the aberrant tau phosphorylation in cortical neurons. The reasons for the specificity demonstrated by CIP are not fully understood.
Additional blocking peptides have been studied for extracellular-regulated kinase 2 (ERK2), ERK3, p38/HOG1, protein kinase C, casein kinase II, Ca2+/calmodulin kinase IV, casein kinase II, Cdk4, Cdk5, DNA-dependent protein kinase (DNA-PK), serine/threonine-protein kinase PAK3, phosphoinositide (PI)-3 kinase, PI-5 kinase, PSTAIRE (the cdk highly conserved sequence), ribosomal S6 kinase, GSK-4, germinal center kinase (GCK), SAPK (stress-activated protein kinase), SEK1 (stress signaling kinase), and focal adhesion kinase (FAK).
5.3. Cell Penetrating Peptides (CPPs)
Cell penetrating peptides (CPPs) are a class of peptides capable of penetrating the plasma membrane of mammalian cells and of transporting compounds of many types and molecular weights across the membrane. These compounds include effector molecules, such as proteins, DNA, conjugated peptides, oligonucleotides, and small particles such as liposomes. When CPPs are chemically linked or fused to other proteins, the resulting fusion proteins still are able to enter cells. Although the exact mechanism of transduction is unknown, internalization of these proteins is not believed to be receptor-mediated or transporter-mediated. CPPs are generally 10-16 amino acids in length and may be grouped according to their composition, such as, for example, peptides rich in arginine and/or lysine.
The use of CPPs capable of transporting effector molecules into cells has become increasingly attractive in the design of drugs as they promote the cellular uptake of cargo molecules. These cell-penetrating peptides, generally categorized as amphipathic (meaning having both a polar and a nonpolar end) or cationic (meaning of or relating to containing net positively charged atoms) depending on their sequence, provide a non-invasive delivery technology for macromolecules. CPPs often are referred to as “Trojan peptides,” “membrane translocating sequences,” “protein transduction domains (PTDs),” or “cell permeable proteins (CPPs).” CPPs also may be used to assist novel HSPB1 kinase inhibitors to penetrate cell membranes. (see U.S. application Ser. No. 11/972,459, entitled “Polypeptide Inhibitors of HSPB1 Kinase and Uses Therefor,” filed Jan. 10, 2008, and Ser. No. 12/188,109, entitled “Kinase Inhibitors and Uses Thereof,” filed Aug. 7, 2008, the contents of each application are incorporated by reference in their entirety herein).
5.3.1. Viral CPP Containing Proteins
The first proteins to be described as having transduction properties were of viral origin. These proteins still are the most commonly accepted models for CPP action. Among the cell-penetrating peptides, the arginine-rich cell-penetrating peptides, including but not limited to TAT peptide, have been the most widely studied (El-Sayed, A. et al., AAPS J. 11, 13-22, 2009; Wender, P. et al., Adv. Drug Deliv. Rev. 60, 452-472, 2008).
TAT (HIV-1 trans-activator gene product) is an 86-amino acid polypeptide, which acts as a powerful transcription factor of the integrated HIV-1 genome. TAT acts on the viral genome stimulating viral replication in latently infected cells. The translocation properties of the TAT protein enable it to activate quiescent infected cells, and it may be involved in priming of uninfected cells for subsequent infection by regulating many cellular genes, including cytokines. The minimal CPP of TAT is the 9 amino acid protein sequence RKKRRQRRR (TAT49-57; SEQ ID NO: 20). Studies utilizing a longer fragment of TAT demonstrated successful transduction of fusion proteins up to 120 kDa. The addition of multiple TAT-CPP as well as synthetic TAT derivatives has been demonstrated to mediate membrane translocation. TAT CPP containing fusion proteins have been used as therapeutic moieties in experiments involving cancer, transporting a death-protein into cells, and disease models of neurodegenerative disorders.
VP22 is the HSV-1 tegument protein, a structural part of the HSV virion. VP22 is capable of receptor independent translocation and accumulates in the nucleus. This property of VP22 classifies the protein as a CPPs containing peptide. Fusion proteins comprising full length VP22 have been translocated efficiently across the plasma membrane.
5.3.2. Homeoproteins with Intercellular Translocation Properties
Homeoproteins are highly conserved, transactivating transcription factors involved in morphological processes. They bind to DNA through a specific sequence of 60 amino acids. The DNA-binding homeodomain is the most highly conserved sequence of the homeoprotein. Several homeoproteins have been described to exhibit CPP-like activity; they are capable of efficient translocation across cell membranes in an energy-independent and endocytosis-independent manner without cell type specificity.
The Antennapedia protein (Antp) is a trans-activating factor capable of translocation across cell membranes; the minimal sequence capable of translocation is a 16 amino acid peptide corresponding to the third helix of the protein's homeodomain (HD). The internalization of this helix occurs at 4° C., suggesting that this process is not endocytosis dependent. Peptides up to 100 amino acids produced as fusion proteins with AntpHD penetrate cell membranes.
Other homeodomains capable of translocation include Fushi tarazu (Ftz) and Engrailed (En) homeodomain. Many homeodomains share a highly conserved third helix.
5.3.3. Human CPPs
Human CPPs may circumvent potential immunogenicity issues upon introduction into a human patient. Peptides with CPPs sequences include: Hoxa-5, Hox-A4, Hox-B5, Hox-B6, Hox-B7, HOX-D3, GAX, MOX-2, and FtzCPP. These proteins all share the sequence found in AntpCPPs. Other CPPs include Islet-1, interleukin-1, tumor necrosis factor, and the hydrophobic sequence from Kaposi-fibroblast growth factor or FGF-4) signal peptide, which is capable of energy-, receptor-, and endocytosis-independent translocation. Unconfirmed CPPs include members of the Fibroblast Growth Factor (FGF) family.
6. MK2 Inhibitors and Treatment of Fibrotic Diseases or Conditions
Mitogen-activated protein kinase activated protein kinase 2 (MAPKAPK2 or MK2), a serine/threonine kinase substrate downstream of p38MAPK, has been implicated in many inflammatory diseases that are complicated by scarring and fibrosis (Lopes, L. et al., Biochem Biophys Res Commun., 382(3):535-9, 2009). These include, but are not limited to, cancer, intimal hyperplasia, organ fibrosis, abdominal adhesions, inflammatory bowel disease, and rheumatoid arthritis. In addition to idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis (IPF), other disorders that involve inflammation and fibrosis and impact the lung include acute lung injury (ALI), organ transplant rejection (with lung transplant also a later-stage treatment for IPF), organ failure secondary to sepsis, acute lung failure, auto-immune diseases such as scleroderma, and chronic pulmonary obstructive disease (COPD).
The development of fibrosis is known to require inflammation, proliferation and recruitment of fibroblast that results in cells of myofibroblastic phenotype (Horowitz J. et al., Semin Respir Crit Care Med., 27(6):600-612, 2006). MK2 has been shown to control gene expression at transcriptional and post-transcriptional levels (Neininger A. et al., J Biol Chem. 2002; 277(5):3065-8, Thomas T. et al., J Neurochem., 105(5): 2039-52, 2008; Johansen C. et al., J Immunol., 176(3):1431-8, 2006; Rousseau S. et al., EMBO J. 21(23):6505-14, 2002) as well as cytoskeletal architecture (Lopes, L. et al., Biochem Biophys Res Commun., 382(3):535-9, 2009). In addition, it was shown that activated MK2 increases translation and stability of inflammatory cytokine mRNAs and causes actin reorganization; and that inhibition of MK2 is associated with reduced inflammation (Ward, B. et al., J Surg Res., 169(1):e27-36, 2011) and myofibroblast differentiation (Lopes, L. et al., Biochem Biophys Res Commun., 382(3):535-9, 2009).
Together, these data suggest that inhibition of MK2 may provide therapeutic benefits to patients with fibrotic disorders or conditions, for example, idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis (IPF), acute lung injury (ALI), and transplant rejection. In this respect, the described invention offers an approach to intervene in the process of inflammation and fibrosis using cell-penetrating, peptide-based inhibitors of MK2.